Falling Is Like This
by TheSorceressCirce
Summary: Seren befriends Prince Loki after nearly drowning as a young girl. The friendship soon blossoms into something more as the two grow up.
1. Chapter 1

"Thor! Wait for me!" Loki cried, holding tightly to the satchel strapped across his chest.

"SHHH! If anyone sees us, father will have our backsides!" Thor whispered.

Loki pushed his black hair out of his eyes and nodded. "Sorry!" He whispered.

After giving him another narrow-eyed glance, Thor tossed a cloak to his brother. "Bundle up. This way no one will notice us."

Loki latched the cloak and lifted the hood over his head. "Where are we going?" He asked, falling into step with him.

"I don't know. The mountains? I'm sure there's much to explore there." Thor answered. He swung Mjolnir absent mindedly as they made their way through the hidden passageway beneath the castle.

"I'm certain of it! Err-why are we going again?" Loki asked.

"To get away from our instructors of course! I grow tired of their boring words and stories."

"I don't, I like their stories." Loki replied, scratching his face. "Some of them are good. Besides, we were supposed to learn about how to defeat a bilgesnipe today."

Thor spun to face Loki, walking backwards as he spoke. "What better way to learn than to do it ourselves? Think of the stories they will tell when we bring then the carcass?" He smiled broadly.

Loki's steps faltered, but he righted himself. "You didn't say we would be hunting one!"

"Relax brother. With my physical skills and your magic, we can easily down one."

"I don't think-"

"Good. Don't think, just do. All will be well!" Thor said. "We'd best run once we are outside, the day won't last forever. Though think of the stories they'll tell if I kill one in the dark with only the stars to guide me?"

"I suppose..." Loki didn't have time to finish. The passageway stopped and they began to run towards the mountains.

OoOoOo

Seren ran through the tall grass as her friends ran from her, unable to see where she was going because of the red blindfold tied over her eyes

"Over here!" Hayden called, jumping back before she could tag him. He turned and ran, nearly colliding with Cody and Kyra. The trio scattered, laughing as they dodged her.

"It's not fair for me to be chasing you guys on my birthday!" She said, her arms outstretched before her.

She ran around the field for a few more minutes until she realized it was quiet. "Guys?"

The breeze blew her strawberry blonde hair forward, tickling her nose. She pulled the blindfold down. "Guys?"

A quick look around told her that she was no longer in the field of her grandparent's land. The golden grassy field had given in to large trees and a more rocky terrain. A small creek trickled around the boulders. In her twelve years on the farm, she'd never been this far. But anyone who knew her, knew she loved the outdoors.

She followed the creek deeper into the woods, entranced by the beauty of it, even though the Autumn sky was cool and overcast.

After a while of walking, she came to a steep ravine. The creek trickled down into a large pond with the bluest of waters, which emptied back out into a larger stream at the bottom. The forest on the opposite side of the ravine was lush with wild berries and crimson Autumn leaves. It looked like something from a fairy tale.

Seren looked around for a way to cross but couldn't find one. The other side wasn't too far, maybe eight or ten feet. Against her better judgement she took a few steps back and began to run as fast as she could. Just as she was about to launch into a jump, her sandaled foot caught a tree root. She could only manage a yelp as she tumbled head first into the ravine.

OoOoOo

Loki stifled a yawn. They'd been crouched in the forest for hours waiting. "Thor can we not go back now?"

"Not yet." Thor whispered, peering out from the leaves.

"We've been here for hours waiting for hel knows what. The suns are setting and we are going to be in a lot of trouble-"

"Come on Loki, where's your sense of adventure?" Thor asked, punching him in the arm.

Loki rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes. "Right. I believe your sense of adventure is big enough for the both of us. And why the sudden rush to prove yourself?" Loki was getting louder as his agitation grew.

There was a flash of light high in the evening sky. Loki jumped to his feet and he and Thor stared up at the sky in awe. "What was that?" Loki asked.

"I've no idea-what is that?!" Thor pointed to a small object falling from the sky.

Loki squinted his eyes, trying to make it out. He could just make out a flash of red and golden hair. He ran out of the trees.

"Loki wait!" Thor grabbed his arm.

"Thor it's a girl! And she's falling!" Loki wrenched his arm free and the two ran towards the lake. They reached the edge just as she plunged into the water. Loki ripped his cloak off and dove into the water. He wasn't very skilled in the art of battle, but he was a good swimmer. He pushed through the water, straining to see. He finally saw her sinking quickly below, thrashing as she tried to swim. Loki dove deeper, looping his arm around her waist. Together they broke the surface.

Thor swam over to them and helped drag her to the shore, where Loki laid her out on the sand. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and he could see blood on her forehead.

"Who...is she?" Thor asked.

Loki knelt over her and brushed her hair from her face. "I've never seen her before..."

"Is she breathing?" Thor asked, laying his head on her chest. "Her heart still beats..."

Loki tapped her face. "Hello? Miss, are you alright?" He tapped her face again a bit more forcefully and her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up suddenly, cracking her forehead against Loki's chin and sending him on to his back. "What happened?! Am I dead?" She cried.

Loki sat up, holding his chin. "You fell into the water."

"Loki and I pulled you out." Thor said.

"Where am I?" She asked again, rubbing her forehead.

"You don't know?" Thor asked.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't ask if I knew." She snapped.

Loki's brow furrowed. "You're in Asgard, of course."

Her mouth dropped. "How far is that from Vermont?"

"Where?" Thor asked. "What's your name, girl?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "Seren...Tremaine."

"What's the date? Can you tell me that?" Loki asked.

"1996...It's my birthday." Seren replied.

"What happened? Where did you come from?" Loki asked.

"I was in the woods...my friends and I were playing and I fell down the rocks."

Thor and Loki both looked up and then back at one another.

"What?" Seren huffed.

"There are no rocks up there...only sky. Where did you say you were from?" Loki asked.

"Vermont! I'm from Vermont." She cried.

Thor looked at Loki in confusion. "I've never heard of-"

"It's a village on Midgard." Loki whispered.

Seren shook her head and began to wring the water from her hair. "What are your names again?"

"I am Loki and this," he gestured towards his brother. "Is my older brother Thor."

Seren scrunched up her nose. "What kind of names are those?"

"What kind of name is Seren Tremaine?" Thor shot back.

"Where are we?" She asked again.

"Did you hit your head during your fall?" Loki asked.

Seren pulled her knees to her chest, shivering. "I don't know...but I feel like I'm going crazy. I've never heard of Asgard. How do I get back home?"

"I'm not sure, but we can help. Our father is the king-" Loki pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"King? King of what?"

"Of Asgard." Thor said.

Seren squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped the cloak around her tightly. "This isn't real..." She whispered.

"I assure you it is. But don't worry, no harm will come to you so long as we are with you." Loki reassured her.

Thor looked up at the now dark sky. "We'll take you back to the castle, your can stay there until the morning and then we'll find a way to get you home."

"Speaking of...we should start making our way back. I'm certain our absence has been noticed." Loki said. He looked over at Seren. "Can you walk?"

She sighed. "I guess."

Loki stood and helped her to her feet. "Stay close, we have quite a long walk ahead."

She nodded, following closely as Thor led the way into the forest.

OoOoOo

They had been walking for what felt like an hour. Seren's stomach growled and her feet throbbed.

"You said it was your birthday today?" Loki said, helping her over a fallen tree. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." She said.

"Twelve hundred?" Thor asked over his shoulder.

"No, just twelve. People don't live to be twelve hundred." She snapped.

"Midgardians don't that live long, Thor." Loki said quietly.

"Guess how old we are." Thor said, Mjolnir hanging over his shoulder.

Seren frowned, not in the mood for games. "I don't know. Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Thor snorted and Loki pressed his lips together to hide the smile. Seren looked at them. "What?"

"How old are we, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Well...Thor is one thousand seven hundred and ninety six and I am one thousand seven hundred and nintey five." Loki answered.

"Right. How is that even possible?" Seren asked.

Loki shrugged, pushing through some branches. Seren watched him closely as they walked. Though the moon only helped slightly, she could tell both boys were cute. Both boys looked to her like they were sixteen. Thor with his blonde hair and Loki with his black. Thor kind of irked her, but Loki wasn't too bad. His eyes were green from what she could tell and he was much taller than any boy she'd ever met. His skin was a bit pale but-

Seren's foot caught a root and she fell forward. Loki caught her just before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No." She fought to control her tears. "I'm tired and I'm lost...I'm hungry and my sandal just broke!" She sobbed.

Loki knelt before her and removed the broken sandal. "Here. Hop on."

"What?" She sniffed.

"You are exhausted. Hop on to my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way." He said.

Seren stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki tucked his hands under her for support and continued in the direction of the castle.

OoOoOo

By the time the trio reached the castle gates, the moons were high in the night sky. "Seren, we're here." Loki said. The girl did not answer.

"I believe she is asleep." Thor said.

Loki sighed. "Let's find somewhere to put her until after we've talked with father. I'm sure he is irate."

"Nonsense. We only missed one day of lecture. There will be plenty more." Thor said, kicking a stone over the edge of the rainbow bridge.

"You'll both be lucky if we ever let you outdoors again!" Both boys froze. The queen emerged from the shadows of the castle wall, golden cloak billowing in the soft breeze.

"Mother." Thor said stiffly.

"Thor, Loki, what in the nine realms were you thinking?"

"Apologies, mother. We only wanted to test our skills. And look!" Thor pointed to the girl Loki carried. "This girl is lost, she fell into Lake Amethyst and we rescued her."

Queen Frigga lifted the lantern she carried, illuminating the child's face. "How did she-" the queen shook her head. "We'll discuss that later. Loki, take her to Eir. Then you and your brother are to go immediately to your father. Am I understood?"

"Yes mother." The boys replied.

OoOoOo

"What in the nine realms were the two of you thinking?" Odin bellowed from his throne.

Loki and Thor both stared down at their feet.

"Do you have any idea the worry you caused your mother?"

"Heimdall could have found us-" Thor's sentence was cut short when Odin held up his hand with an angry growl

"Heimdall's powers are best used in the defense of Asgard, not trying to find its two princes who decided to take the day of from their duties! Which I might add, is not the behavior befitting a Prince of Asgard." He continued.

"Father, we only wanted to show you how much we've learned from our lessons. We were tracking a bilgesnipe." Thor responded. Loki rolled his eyes, irritated at Thor's attempt to drag him down with him, but stood silent with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Were you now?" Odin asked, leaning forward, his elbow resting on the throne's golden arm. "And if the bilgesnipe strikes you with its poison-spined tail, what would you do then eh? Use Night in the Valley sap or bark from an elder tree?"

Thor held his head high. "Night of the Valley sap."

Loki shook his head, but Thor wouldn't look at him.

Odin sat back in the throne. "Now you've just poisoned yourself even worse. You tie off the wound so the poison can't spread, then cover it with bark from the elder tree until you can get to a healer. That," he pointed at Thor. "That is the reason you attend your lessons! Your battle training has been cancelled until further notice."

Thor's mouth dropped. "But father-!"

"I'll not hear another word of it! In place of battle training, your wilderness training will be doubled. That goes for you as well, Loki."

"Yes father." Loki didn't mind. Battle training was his least favorite subject. He'd always felt more at peace with the outdoors.

Thor looked down at his feet angrily.

"The two of you are dismissed, unless there is something else I should know?" Odin said, his one good eye fixed on Loki.

Loki swallowed hard. "There was...a girl. She fell out of the sky when Thor and I were hunting."

"Go on." Odin said calmly.

Loki glanced at Thor who was still scouring at the door. "She fell into the water a-and would have drowned but Thor and I pulled her to shore."

"Where did this girl come from?" The Allfather asked.

"Who knows." Thor grumbled.

Loki fidgeted with his hands behind his back. "After speaking with her, I suspect she is from Midgard. Vermont to be precise."

Odin tapped his finger against his chin as he took in Loki's words. "Where is this girl now?"

The doors to the right of the throne opened and the queen entered. "She is with Eir my love." She stood next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Does she seem a threat?" Odin asked, glancing at her.

Frigga gave him a warm smile. "She is but a child. She is scared and wants to go home. She's sleeping now in the healing rooms."

"Very well. We will deal with her in the morning. Boys, you are dismissed. Your supper will be delivered to your quarters. Ready yourselves for bed, wilderness lessons begin at daybreak." Odin said.

Thor turned on his heel and stormed out without a word. Loki turned to take his leave but gave pause. "Father, what will you do to Seren?"

Odin gave a chuckle and glanced at the queen. "He's already named her, like a lost pup." He whispered. Frigga gave him a smile. "She will be sent home tomorrow, once she is deemed fit to do so."

"Might I escort her through the Bifrost? It can be an overwhelming trip and she's already frightened enough as it is." Loki asked.

Odin regarded him carefully. Frigga bent down and whispered in his ear. Odin nodded. "I'll allow it."

Loki gave Odin a nod and bid them goodnight.

OoOoOo

Seren opened her eyes as sunlight poured through the window. '_What a weird dream..._' she thought, pulling the blankets over her head.

The door opened. "Oh good, you're awake."

Seren pulled the blanket down. Loki stood at the foot of the bed. "I wasn't dreaming?"

"I'm afraid not, little one." He answered.

"I'm not so little." She replied. "How did I get here?"

"A portal, would be my guess."

"This is the weirdest thing ever. It's like Labyrinth or..or Alice in Wonderland."

"You aren't frightened?" Loki asked.

"Well should I be? You told me last night that you wouldn't hurt me." She said.

"Yes but, I'm a stranger to you."

"Then did you lie? Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Loki smiled. "Absolutely not."

"Ok then." Her stomach grumbled. "And you're not really a stranger. You're Loki."

Loki chuckled. "Yes, and you are Seren. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Come. I'll take you to the kitchens so you may eat."

Seren threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. "How pretty..." She looked down at the light pink nightgown that she wore. Its sleeves were long as was the gown itself. She had to lift it so as not to trip. "So you mean to tell me you have kitchens? As in more than one?" She asked, following him out of the room.

"What? You mean you only have one?" Loki teased.

Seren smiled together they walked, Loki's boots echoing off the elegantly decorated walls. They walked out into a bridge leading to an adjacent wing of the castle when Seren gasped. "Holy cow!" She exclaimed. The rainbow bridge shimmered vibrantly. "What is that?"

"That is the rainbow bridge leading to Bifrost." Loki replied, leaning against the stone wall.

"What's it do?"

"It can take you any where you wish to go."

Seren looked out in wonder. "Anywhere in the world?"

Loki leaned down. "Anywhere in the universe." He whispered.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Wow."

"It's how you are getting home."

"I have to go through that thing?" She asked, her tone changing quickly to one of alarm.

"Yes. But it's alright, I'll be going with you to make sure you return unharmed." He began walking towards the opposite end of the bridge towards the kitchens.

"Can't I see Asgard first?" She asked.

Loki held the door open for her. "There's no time today I'm afraid."

"Can't I come back?" She asked, walking past him.

Loki shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"How do I do it?"

Loki pulled out a chair for her at a tiny table and motioned for her to sit. He stopped a servant as he was passing. "Might we get some breakfast pastries and fruit?" He asked. "Oh and some juice? For the lady?"

The servant bowed his head. "Yes my Prince."

Seren smiled, excitement setting in. Loki sat down before her. "What's so funny?"

"You really _are_ a Prince! Your mother...she's a queen and your father-"

"Is a king, yes." He smiled.

She shook her head. "So, Loki. Tell me how to get here."

"Well," he lowered his voice. "It has to remain a secret. It could be dangerous if just anyone came through. There are portals hidden everywhere. I won't be able to tell you much about the one you came through except that it nearly killed you so you probably shouldn't go through that one again. Perhaps I can visit you sometime and to find a safer route? We can share knowledge about our homes." The thought excited Loki as he'd always wanted to visit Midgard, and now he'd have a contact.

The servant came carrying a tray of brightly coloured fruit and pastries. Seren did her best to control herself but as soon as he was gone, she immediately bit into a pastry. "I think that would be so cool!" She said. "No one would believe me!"

"No, they wouldn't. That's why this must remain a secret between you and I."

She downed a mug of bitter juice. "Lucky for you, I can keep a secret."

OoOoOo

Seren stared in amazement as each step she took on the rainbow bridge lit up. She glanced up to see Loki watching her with a smile.

"What?"

"It's nothing...I've just never seen someone so entranced by a bridge." He replied.

"Obviously it's not just any bridge." She said, looking back down.

Loki chuckled. "Alright. We're here."

Seren stared up at the giant spherical building before her and was suddenly nervous. "I don't want to do this!" She said, turning towards Loki.

"It's alright. I'm going with you." Loki assured her.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only if you don't land on your feet." He took her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Good morning, Heimdall."

"Prince Loki." The golden guardian inclined his head ever so slightly and he looked at Seren. "Young miss. Are you prepared for travel?"

Seren looked over at Loki. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I am sir." She answered, holding her head a little higher.

"Very well. I will send you to the realm from whence you came. Prince Loki, if your return poses any threat to Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you will be stranded." Heimdall said monotonously.

"I understand Heimdall." Loki replied.

"Very well." He said, thrusting his giant golden sword into the ignition.

Loki ushered Seren towards the opening. The room around then began to spin quickly, the noise was deafening. She looked up at him as her hair whipped around her face, green eyes wide with fear. Loki reached down and took her hand, holding it firmly. "Whatever happens, do not let go!" He cried.

Seren bit her bottom lip and nodded. There was a blinding flash of light and before she could register what was happening, she and Loki were sucked out into the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later...

Seren opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as the night's dream sat fresh on her mind. Outside the sky was cloudy and the tree branches scratched at her window. It had been nearly two months since she'd last been to Asgard and the dreams were constantly reminding her of it. She glanced at the alarm clock just as her grandmother called for her to wake up and sighed, pushing the blankets off of her.

She stood and looked down at her pink and light green pajama bottoms, not wanting to change out of them. She put on her fuzzy brown boots and slid her oversized tan sweater over her white tank top.

"Good morning ducky."

Seren smiled as her grandmother kissed her cheek. "Morning Mimi. How's Pop Pop?"

Her grandmother brushed a gray strand of hair from her face and sighed. "He's no different than yesterday I'm afraid. I'm going up to the hospital as soon as I take you to school."

Seren's smile faded as she thought about her grandfather. He'd always had a heart condition but he never let it stop him from doing what he loved which was farming. "Mimi, go ahead to the hospital. I took a shower last night. I can jog down to the bus stop and catch a ride to school from there."

Mimi set down the basket of folded laundry she'd been carrying. "Seren, you promise that you'll go to school? I don't want another call from them saying that you didn't show for class."

Seren shook her head as she piled her long blonde hair into a bun on top of her head, securing it blindly with Bobby pins. "I promise. Please go, I will have Cody or Kyra drop me off at the hospital after class."

Her grandmother rested her hands on her hips as she watched Seren dust some light pink blush over her cheeks. "Alright ducky. If you need me, call me. And please be careful. The news is calling for snow. Your scarf is hanging by the door." She kissed her forehead and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Seren stared at the door for a moment until she heard the door downstairs close. She then flopped back onto the bed wishing for just a few more hours of sleep and closed her eyes.

"Now now ducky. You don't want to be late for your lessons."

Seren sat up at the sound of his voice. "Loki?"

"Well who else would it be?"

She looked around the very empty room. "But where-?" She glanced around.

"Look in your mirror, ducky." He said.

Seren walked over to her vanity table and gasped. Loki stared back at her from her mirror. She plopped down into the chair. "How...Are you doing that?" She asked, flipping the large mirror over and back.

"A little spell I've learned." He replied. "Why _does_she call you ducky?"

"It's just a nickname." Seren smiled and began to apply the rest of her make up. "Are you still coming today?"

Loki smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. The same place?"

"Yea unless you found a closer one."

Loki shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Ok well what time will you be here?" She asked.

"By the time your lessons are complete for the day." He answered.

"Well, they say it's supposed to snow tonight so if we're going to go, we need to do it soon-oh man." Seren winced. "I've got to go to the hospital after class."

"Pop Pop?" Loki said.

"Yea. He's not any worse, but he's not any better." She replied,

"Is your grandmother there now?"

Seren nodded, applying a thin layer of cherry chap stick to her lips. "Yea. She's been there every day for two months."

"Are you ok?"

Seren pulled her cap on over her head and grabbed her book bag. "I'll be better once you're here. Unless you don't mind going to the hospital with me."

Loki shrugged. "I don't mind in the slightest."

She smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Ok. I've got to go, I'm going to be late getting to school if I don't."

Loki held up his hands. "Ok, ok. I'll see you soon."

OoOoOo

Seren stared out at the darkening skies as her teacher rambled on about the importance of algebra.

"Eyes on the front, Seren." The instructor snapped.

"Sorry..." Seren said quietly. When the teacher turned her attention back to the lesson, she reached into her book bag and fished out her chap stick and compact mirror. Opening it, she let out a loud gasp which she was thankfully able to pass off as a sneeze. Loki stared at her from the small mirror and was about to speak when Seren quickly brought a finger to her lips.

"Mrs. Deacon, I need to go to the restroom, please." Seren said.

Mrs. Deacon sighed and nodded towards the door. Taking that as her answer, Seren gathered her bag and hurried out of the room towards the girl's bathroom. She took a quick look around, pushing each stall open with her foot. When she was certain she was alone she placed the mirror on the sink.

"Loki what are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I have arrived." He said, suddenly appearing in the mirror above the sink. Seren gave a slight start and Loki laughed.

She smiled. "I get out of school in about fifteen minutes, where are you?"

"In the courtyard waiting patiently." He replied.

"What? Loki, please tell me you are in normal clothes."

"If by normal you mean am I dressed in Midgardian clothes, then yes. I am in normal clothes."

"Alright. Wait for me. I'll meet you by the parking lot." She said.

"I will be waiting, my lady."

OoOoOo

As soon as the bell rang, Seren bolted from the girl's bathroom, making a beeline for the exit to the student courtyard. A few students were already making their way outside. She hurried around them and pushed through the heavy doors. Her eyes scanned the yard for her friend but she didn't see him. Then a group of students moved and she could see him standing by the flagpole talking to Jessica Sanders, her arch nemesis. Her eyes narrowed and she marched over to them. Loki glanced over at her and it was as if Jessica were suddenly invisible. He smiled at Seren.

"My Lady." He said, taking her hand. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and planted a warm, gentle kids on them.

Jessica said nothing, just rolled her eyes and walked off with a loud huff.

"Wow Loki. You really do look normal..." Seren said. He wore a dark green and black plaid dress shirt under a denim jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of brown boots and a dark green knit cap. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and he had on black gloves. He looked like a college student. To anyone looking, he'd appear to be around twenty.

Loki looked down at himself and smiled. "Thank you. I've been studying Midgardian wear ever since that last fiasco."

Seren snorted as the image of him walking into the library with her, dressed in a pair of black leather pants and his favorite green and gold leather coat that stopped at his ankles, popped into her head. Everyone stopped to stare at them, causing Seren to drag him out of the building. "Well, good job. Maybe we'll get less stares this time." She said. "How was your trip?"

"Pleasantly uneventful." Loki said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh! I almost forgot." He pulled his hands out revealing a small pouch. "Fresh from the market."

Seren beamed. "Sticky rolls!"

"With extra julep." He said, handing it to her.

"Loki, thank you!" She said, clutching them as if they would fade away.

Cody pulled up in his blue Honda Accord, music blasting. "Seren! You ready?"

Seren grabbed Loki's arm and they walked to the car. "Hey Cody. Do you mind if he rides with us?"

"You both going to the hospital?" Cody asked.

"Yea. This is Jack, my cousin." Seren lied.

Cody popped the door open and she and Loki crawled into the back seat. "Thanks Cody."

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Don't mention it."

OoOoOo

Seren pushed the button for the tenth floor and the elevator doors closed. She sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling her hat off. "We won't stay long, I just need to let him know I was here." She said quietly. It had started to sleet by the time Cody dropped them off at the hospital.

Loki leaned against the wall across from her. "I'm sure there will be other nights to see it. If it is supposed to snow, it most likely won't be visible."

"But I'd hate for you to miss it. You came all this way."

Loki laughed as they stepped off the elevator. "Yes, I came a very long way, but it only took mere seconds for me to arrive."

"True. How's Thor?" She asked, stepping aside for some nurses.

"He's Thor. Ever since he figured out how to use that hammer, he has been using it. Last night he and the warriors three and Sif returned from a battle on Alfheim. Something to do with some dark elves attacking the village of a light elf elder." Loki said.

Seren raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I'm assuming they were they winners?"

"Of course. No battle is to difficult Thor the mighty God of Thunder." Loki said dryly.

Seren snorted. "God of Thunder?"

"My father and his sense of humor." He said. Together they rounded the corner of her grandfather's floor.

"Hang out here for me? I'll only be a few minutes." She said. Loki nodded and sat in the waiting room.

Seren pushed the door open to his room. It was completely dark except for the glow of the monitors. "Mimi?"

Mimi sat by the hospital bed, the newspaper draped across her chest as she slept. Seren walked over to where Pop Pop lay. A large tube was tape to his mouth. Wires decorated his chest and iv's hung from his arms. The ventilator to her left wooshed mechanically, causing his chest to rise. Seren swallowed hard and her eyes prickled with tears.

"Hey Pop Pop." She said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"You can touch him dear. It won't hurt him." Mimi said, sitting up in her seat.

"I don't know what to say..." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. Mimi stood and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tell him that you love him and that you know he's going to get better. Tell him you'll see him soon." Mimi said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Seren buried her face in her shirt as she cried. "Mimi, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that he's here. If...If I'd never run off, he'd never have come looking for me."

Mimi lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at her. "You listen to me Layla Seren. This was an act of God. The clot was there before you left. The doctors said it would have happened regardless of the circumstances. This was not your fault." Mimi brushed the tears from her face. "Just talk to him."

Seren nodded and bent over him. "I love you Pop Pop. I'm so sorry..." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. "Please wake up..."

OoOoOo

Loki sat watching the small television in the dimly lit waiting room, waiting patiently for Seren. From what he could understand of the news, the small town was in for some bad weather. He sat leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She'd been in that room for over an hour. Finally, the door opened and she stepped out. He stood and meet her in the hall.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

"Yea...um.." Her voice shook slightly and he could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Mimi is going to drive me home. She needs to rest. You can come but you have to do that invisibility thing."

Loki nodded. "Of course."

"Come on, we'll go wait in the parking deck for her." She said.

Together they made their way back to the elevator. They stood side by side staring at the elevator door. Loki slid his arm around her shoulders as he could tell she needed comforting. As soon as he did, she rested her head against his chest and began to cry.

OoOoOo

By the time Seren and Mimi started the trip home, the sky was black and starless and the roads were slick with a layer of ice. Seren sat in the front seat watching the trees pass by in a blur. She rested her head against the window as her eyelids became heavy with exhaustion from crying.

Loki sat invisible in the backseat, observing the scenery in silence. He had only closed his eyes for a moment when the car gave a violent jerk. His eyes shot open as he was thrown across the back seat. Screams from the two women were barely audible over the screeching of tires. He looked up just in time to see a pair of bright headlights seconds from impact. Instinctively, he lunged forward and wrapped Seren in his arms. He felt his entire body tingle with unfamiliar power.

The breath was knocked out of Seren as she and Loki landed in the mud. She could hear nothing but ringing in her ears as she struggled to roll on to her stomach.

"Seren!" Loki cried.

She pushed herself up to her knees and began to scream at the carnage on the road before her. "Mimi!"

A large 18-wheeler had collided with her grandmother's tiny white Toyota which was now on fire. Seren struggled to her feet and began to run towards the wreckage.

"Seren no!" Loki jumped to his feet and tackled her to the ground, covering her body with his just as the car exploded.

Seren rolled onto her side, sobbing.

"Are you kids alright?!" A man asked.

Loki gave Seren a shake. "Seren! Are you hurt?" Loki cried.

She watched in a daze as people began to gather around the wreck, looking at one another and shaking their heads. Covering their mouths with their hands in shock. Someone wrapped a coat around her shoulders. And then she blacked out.

OoOoOo

_"When will this winter end?  
>The snow's been falling for months..."<em>

"...th was instant, thank heavens..."

"They say she was thrown out of the car. She only had a few cuts and bruises..."

"How is Ralph?"

"He's still hanging on, but it doesn't look good..."

Seren lay in her bed trying to ignore the voices outside of her bedroom door. Heavy rain pelted the large window by her bed, lulling her to sleep.

_"The town all dressed in white  
>And my skin is burning from the wind..."<em>

Loki sat in a chair in the corner of the room by her bed. Her back was to him but he could tell she was awake. She'd barely said three words to him since the accident four days earlier. He rested his face against his hand as he watched her breathing.

"What happened, Loki?" She asked quietly.

Loki sat up straight in the chair. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean..." She rolled over to face him. "How did we get out alive? We both should be dead."

Loki shook his head slowly, collapsing back into the chair. "I don't know Seren."

"How do you not know? You were the one who did it."

"I don't know. It was a reaction based on panic." He replied.

She pushed herself up on her elbows. "Why did you grab only me? Why didn't you grab Mimi too?"

"Seren I-couldn't get to her in time. You are the only one I could reach."

Seren's face twisted into a look of disgust and she laid back down. She stared up at the ceiling, fighting back tears. "Go home, Loki."

"Wha? Seren, no-"

"GET OUT! GO HOME!" Seren screamed.

The sudden outburst startled him and he stood, making his way to the door. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Seren."

"Just leave, please..." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. When she finally removed them, Loki was gone.

OoOoOo

For two days Seren slept, refusing to eat and only coming out of her bed to use the bathroom and shower. Everything she did, she did as if in a daze. Nothing seemed real. Everything seemed like a nightmare.

Four days after the accident, Seren stood at the graveside as the preacher spoke the words of her grandmother's eulogy. Snow had begun to fall quite heavily by the time the funeral was over and everyone began to make their way back to their cars.

Once everyone had cleared away, Seren tore her gaze from the casket and looked up. The preacher was making his way back towards her, a somber look on his face.

"Seren..." He said.

Seren pulled the furry collar of her dark brown coast tight around her neck. "Yes sir?"

He sighed. "I've just been in contact with the hospital-"

Seren shook her head slowly. "No...No please..."

"I'm so sorry Seren. He succumbed about fifteen minutes ago." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Seren ran her hands through her damp hair, breathing deeply to the point of hyperventilation.

"Sweetheart, let's get you inside-"

"NO!" Seren screamed. She wrenched her arm free and took off running towards the forest. She sobbed her way past branches and through thorns that scraped and sliced at her exposed flesh. "Loki!" She screamed, running faster. "Loki I'm sorry! Come back!" She screamed.

The snow was now whipping around in the wind, almost totally obscuring her view. She had no idea where she was running to, only that she had to get away.

"Please come back Loki!" She looked up as she came out into a field. She could make out a tall figure running towards her.

"Loki!" She screamed, throwing herself into his arms. Together they collapsed to the ground, Seren sobbing against his chest. "Loki I can't...I can't breathe!" She sobbed.

Loki smoothed her hair back. "It's alright Seren...Just breathe." He whispered. He stood and lifted her into his arms, carrying her back into the woods. "Hold on tight." He said, before jumping down the ravine and into their portal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she alright?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. She's suffered a great loss. I think sleeping is the way she copes with it." Loki said, drawing the drapes over the windows. Seren lay in the middle of the large oversized bed in one of the guest chambers of the palace.

Thor had met them at Lake Amethyst, using Mjolnir to launch him into the air and catch Seren as she and Loki fell through the portal. Loki had used his magic to land on the shore. Together, the two brothers carried her back to the castle, sneaking her in through the servants quarters. That had been almost two days ago.

"Her people will be looking for her." Thor said, tipping back his drink.

"Just give her a little longer." Loki said, stoking the fire in the large pit at the center of the room.

"Not too long. You don't want to risk father finding out and your little trick blinding Heimdall from this room may not lay forever." Thor replied, tossing some grapes into his mouth.

"Your concern is touching brother." Loki said, tying his cloak. "But is unwarranted. She needs her rest. Now come, we need to make our appearance before our absence is noticed." He opened the door. Once Thor walked out, Loki locked the door behind him and tucked it away in his breast pocket.

"You know she can't stay here." Thor said quietly, nodding politely at two healers that passed by.

"I understand that, Thor." Loki replied, starting forward as they walked towards the throne room.

"Do you? She's not one of us."

Loki stopped, his brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything? Does that make her beneath us?"

"No no no Loki. That isn't my meaning-"

"Well by all means, explain." Loki snapped.

"I care for Seren as much as you. I simply meant that she is mortal. There are many things here that could harm her." Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Loki glanced over his shoulder and saw their mother walking towards them. "Like I said, I understand that. Good evening mother."

Frigga smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. "Your father would like to speak with the two of you in the war room."

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes my love. Now go, you don't want to keep him waiting."OoOoOo

Loki and Thor pushed through the giant golden doors of the war room. Fandral and Volstagg stood by the large round table looking rather sober. Chief advisor Renvik stood next to Hifnilvur the head of the einherjar, both were in deep conversation with Odin. A guard leaned forward, announcing the two brothers.

"Ah, my sons have arrived. Please, take your seats." Odin said.

Thor and Loki glanced at one another before taking the first seats on either side of the Allfather. "It is time as princes of Asgard, that the two of you sit in on the war council."

"Are we at war, father?" Loki asked.

"No. But as I've said in the past, we must always be prepared for it. Though we are not at war, there is always unrest somewhere in the nine realms. We must remain strong and ready. The two of you will be of age soon, and until such a time, Thor, you will be touring the nine with Hifnilvur. Loki, you will be with Renvik, acting as an ambassador to the nine."

Thor made a face and blew out a breath. "Is this your will, father?"

"Yes. You will do this, and you will do so without complaint." Odin snapped. "You will meet at the Bifrost in three days time."

"Yes father." The brothers replied.

OoOoOo

Loki walked down the hall towards his chambers several hours after the meeting with Odin. He heard the clicking of a door and looked up in time to see Seren slipping out into the hall.

He took her by the arm causing her to turn and shriek. He opened the door and pulled her in.

"Loki what are you doing?!" She asked.

"Me? What are you doing? You can't just wander through the castle, what if someone had seen you?" It was then he noticed the light blue gown she wore. "What are you wearing?"

"Loki, I know that I raised you to treat ladies better than that." Loki spun around. Frigga stood by the fire pit on the balcony, smiling.

Loki immediately straightened up, releasing Seren. "Mother."

Frigga chuckled as she glided the balcony steps into his sitting room. "Calm yourself dearest. Seren and I have just had a lovely chat."

"You...have?" He asked, his confusion written across his face.

"Yeah, we have." Seren said, running her arm.

"Both of you, come. Sit." Frigga said, gesturing toward the large sofa by the oversized, obsidian fireplace. Loki held his hand out and Seren took it, allowing him to escort her to where the queen waited patiently

"Loki, you are old enough to know better than to try to hide your secrets from me." Frigga said, sitting down before them.

"I'm sorry mother." Loki mumbled.

"I'm not angry, no apology is needed. Seren is a good girl, a smart girl. And I trust her to keep the knowledge of our realm secret."

"Why do you trust her? You've never met her." Loki asked, to which Seren made a face.

Frigga smiled. "I am an excellent judge of character, Loki. And if I remember correctly, I caught you and Thor trying to sneak her into the castle several years back."

Loki and Seren glanced at one another briefly.

Frigga stood. "I understand the importance of friendship and the need to talk to someone who doesn't see you as royalty. Seren will always be welcome here. Now, I will leave the two of you to talk." She looked down at Seren and took her chin in her hand. "I am deeply saddened by your loss. If you anything, you have but to ask."

Seren's eyes shimmered with tears. "Thank you, your highness."

Frigga placed gentle kids on Loki's cheek and bid them goodnight.

They say in silence for a moment before Seren turned to him. "She's really nice, you know."

"The finest woman I know." Loki said, staring into the empty fire place.

"Loki, I'm sorry for screaming at you like I did." She said quietly.

"Seren, it's alright-"

"No. Hell no it's not. You are my best friend and if you ha-hadn't been there..." She pressed her hand to get chest in an attempt to control her emotions. "You saved my life, and I was wrong to blame you for what happened."

Loki leaned forward and hugged her. "It's alright..."

"I was wrong. So wrong for doing that. I can't survive this whole thing alone." She said, wiping her face.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that. If ever you need me, you only have to call my name. I'll appear in any mirror or reflective surface that you look into." He said.

Seren smiled. "That is a pretty awesome trick.

Loki gave her a slightly lopsided grin and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I've been practicing."

"So you had a meeting with your dad?" She said.

Loki nodded. "I am apparently the new ambassador for Asgard."

"Wow, Loki that's a big deal."

"I have to leave in three days."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. But, there are seven other realms which are quite large, so I imagine it will be quite some time." He replied.

"Oh." Seren stood and walked to the fireplace, touching the mantle gently. "I need to get back soon anyways." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "School won't wait."

Loki stood and walked out onto the balcony. "You know don't have to leave right away."

She walked around the large room, tracing the delicate carvings on the walls. A large wooden desk sat in the far corner the room, facing the large windows. On it sat an inkwell and stack of parchment. "I do. I disappeared after both my grandparents died. People are probably freaking out. And I'm sure there's going to be some kind of legal crap."

"What do you mean, legal?" Loki asked, sitting on the steps.

Seren sat in front of him on the black fur rug, spreading the fabric of her gown out around her. "I'm only sixteen. I can't live alone without a guardian." She said, pulling her knees to her chest. She rest her chin on her knees.

"Do you not any other family?" Loki asked.

"Nope. You know that. Mom died right after I was born and dad left not too long after. Mom was an only child and my other grandparents died a few years back."

"Then why are you going back if you have no one there?" Loki asked.

Seren looked up at him.

He rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"It's ok. I guess I'm going back because it's my home. It's...a part of who I am." She said.

"When would you like to return?" Loki asked.

"I guess I'll go back tomorrow. The longer I wait, the worse it will be."

Loki nodded. "Alright." He stood and held his hand out to her. "Then let's make the best of the time we have."

OoOoOo

The twin suns had long set. Loki handed Seren a black cloak. "Put this on. It's a bit cool outside."

"What are we doing?" She asked, lifting the hood over head.

Loki smiled. "There's something I'd like to show you."

They began to walk on the road leading out of the city. After a few minutes, they came to a forest and Loki led her into it. "You know, that dress looks lovely on you." Loki said, holding branches back so she could pass.

Seren snorted as she passed him. "Not really my style. But it is pretty." She lifted the gown to step over a fallen tree. "So what is this something that you want to show me?"

Loki feel into step beside her. "You will see." They walked in silence with nothing the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. By the time that Seren was ready to complain about walking for so long, Loki grabbed her arm. "We're here. We just have to climb up the hill."

Seren looked at him like he was crazy. "Loki that's not a hill, that's a mountain."

He smiled. "It's not as hard as it looks. Besides," he began to climb the step side of the hill. "I'll help you."

"I'm in a dress and heels!" She exclaimed.

Loki sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Fine. Climb on."

"What?"

"My back. Climb onto my back and I'll carry you up." He said.

Seren scoffed. "You can't carry me up the mountain."

"Are we really going to argue about what I can and can't do? You're Midgardian and a quite light one at that. It will be just like the first time we met."

"That was four years ago. I was twelve."

"You can either get on, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you that way." He said.

Seren smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me away."

Loki grunted as he began to climb up the hill. When they reached the top, Seren slid down and stood next to him. The moons were high in clear sky. The city was far behind them. Below them was a small lake, the water a bright almost neon blue and above it floated hundreds of...things. Glowing purple, green, red and yellow objects floated just above the surface.

Seren gasped. "What...What are they?" She slowly sunk to the ground, peering down at them over the edge of the hill.

Loki lowered himself next to her. "They are called the Haltija. They are water fairies. The minerals in the lake glow at night and attract them."

"They're so pretty..." She whispered.

"I suppose they are." He said, leaning back on elbows.

"What do you mean by that?" Seren asked, looking over him.

"It is so easy to take things that you see every day for granted. The way you take everything, you see it all and it amazes you. It reminds me that I should be more appreciative." He said.

"We don't have anything like this back home. Everything about this place is amazing." She lay on her stomach and rested her chin on her arms, letting the fairies hypnotize her. "It's so peaceful..."

"Not if you ask my father. Apparently, we are always to be prepared for war. It's one reason why he's sending me on a tour the other realms."

"So you'll be coming to Earth, er Midgard?" She asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. Of all the nine realms, Midgard is the only one that doesn't know about the others."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because humans are fragile beings and wouldn't be able to cope with knowing that there are eight other realms out there? Ignorance is bliss, as they say."

Seren yawned. "You know, somewhere, something in that sentence should have offended me, but I'm too tired to care."

Loki chuckled. "Are you ready to return, my lady?"

She groaned. "I'm too tired to walk all that way. Isn't there a shortcut or a horse that we can ride back on?"

"There is one as a matter of fact. You'll have to stand up, at least." Loki replied, standing. He helped her to her feet. "Do you trust me?"

"That's never a good way to instill confidence." She said.

"It's alright. I've been practicing this for quite some time now."

"That is definitely not a way to instill confidence."

He smiled and pulled her close. "Just close your eyes and hold on to me, ok?"

"Ok." Seren closed her eyes and held on to his arms.

"Don't let go." He said.

Seren felt a warm gust of air envelop them and suddenly out felt as though the ground had fallen out from under her. Her stomach dropped as if she were plummeting down the hill of a giant rollercoaster.

"Ok. Open your eyes." He said.

She opened them and her mouth dropped. "Loki, what the hell? How did you do that?" She was standing on the balcony of his room. The entire thing happened in a matter of seconds.

Loki collapsed onto the chaise lounge the fire pit. "I told you I've been practicing." He said.

"Well why didn't we just do that to begin with?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He laid his head back and his eyes. "Because it requires a great deal of energy to do it. It's very draining."

"Are you ok?"

He opened one eye to peer at her and smiled. "I'm alright. I just need to rest."

Seren laid her head back on his shoulder and stared up at the black sky with its millions of shimmering stars. "You promise to answer when I call?" She asked, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"Mm hm." Loki whispered. "Any time you need me...Just call my name."

She smiled to herself and allowed the sound of his slow breathing to lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fast forward two years later..._

Seren closed the book she'd been studying and glanced at the clock. It was just after one in the morning. She rested her elbows on her desk and rubbed her eyes. "Loki...are you there?" She asked, looking at the mirror before her. Nothing but her tired, make up smeared face stared back at her. Sighing, she closed her laptop. "Of course you aren't." She mumbled, standing up. She stretched her back and yawned as she walked into her bathroom. She turned the water on and rinsed her face. As she dried it, she stared into the bathroom mirror. "This is the last time that I call for you, Loki. I'm done waiting." She allowed herself a second of hope, but was quickly convinced that he was not coming, just like every night since her first night back from Asgard after her grandmother's funeral. She flicked the light of and slipped into bed.

OoOoOo

"Seren, are you coming to Leo's tonight after the game?" Her friend Allie asked.

Seren opened her locker and pulled out her literature book. "I don't know, maybe?"

"She better!" Leo said. He brought his hand down hard on her butt, causing her to yelp. "Lookin' good in this jeans mami."

Allie and Kyra started laughing and Cody rolled his eyes as Leo and Hayden high fived. Seren shoved Leo and smirked.

"You're such an ass, Leo!" She said.

"You know you want it." Leo said.

"About as much as I want to snort a line of hydrochloric acid." She said. The warning bell rang. Leo grabbed his chest, feigning pain as Cody and Hayden began to lead him down the opposite hall. Seren tucked her sweater into her locker and was about to close it when a flash of green in her mirror caught her eye. She opened the door again, staring at the mirror.

"Seren? You coming?" Kyra asked.

She stared at the mirror intently. "Yeah..."

"Seren, we're going to be late." Allie said.

She was getting sick of seeing her own reflection. She ran her thumb under her eye to wipe away some smeared eyeliner. "I'm coming, sorry." She slammed the locker door a bit harder than necessary. Turning on her heel, she jogged over to where her friends waited.

OoOoOo

Loki sat in his temporary chambers on Alfheim by the fountain just outside of the doors. A sphere of water swirled in his hand. He watched as Seren searched her locker for a book, his eyes narrowing as the one called Leo struck her backside so rudely. Loki sat up on the edge of his seat, a sudden surge of anger spiking in his chest. He stared into the orb willing her to look at him, but she didn't. Just when he was about to give up, he saw her eyes meet his and his adrenaline sped up.

"Brother!" Thor landed on the balcony next to where Loki sat. Loki quickly shoved his fist into the fountain and the orb quickly dissolved.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tossing his golden hair out of his face.

Loki shook his head. "Nothing. Just working on some old spells."

"You with your tricks." Thor set Mjolnir down on the edge of the fountain. "Why don't you come out to the tavern with Fandral, Lady Sif and I? One last night before we return home?"

Loki stretched his neck and sighed. "We don't return home for another two days. But as truly intriguing as that sounds, I fear I must decline. "

Thor scoffed. "Come now Loki, just because we don't want to be here doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves while we're here. I've heard rumor that some elf maidens will be there. The things I could tell you about them-"

"Not tonight Thor." Loki interrupted sharply. "But do enjoy yourself brother." He said a bit softer as he stood.

Thor held his hand under the water that trickled down the statue. "You can't become a recluse just because she isn't here." He said quietly.

Loki turned. "Who?"

Thor looked at him. "You know who. Seren."

Loki shook his head. "I've no idea what you are talking about Thor." He turned and shoved the beaded curtains aside.

"Yes you do. And I understand it, truly. I like Seren as much add you do, but she has her own life to live, as do you." Thor said, following him.

Loki stood by a desk absently stroking the surface as he stared off into space. With four long strides, Thor stood directly in front of him. "You are a Prince of Asgard and the world is yours for the taking."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All I am saying is that there are seven other realms out there that have much more to offer, perhaps you shouldn't put all of your focus on the one realm that doesn't even know we exist."

"Very well. Is that all?" Loki asked. "I'm sure you don't wish to keep your friends waiting."

"_Our_ friends, Loki. They are your friends too."

Loki brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yes well, do give my regards to our friends. If I recall, we have a meeting with King Sørkvir and his advisors at midday. Watch your Meade intake."

Unsure of what to say, Thor nodded and held his hand out to catch Mjolnir. "I'll see you there." He replied.

Just before Thor stepped out onto the balcony, Loki called for him. "Just remember. We are princes of Asgard and there are expectations."

Thor narrowed his eyes. His only response was a grunt as he flew out into the night.

OoOoOo

"Seren, you coming?" Allie asked.

Seren stared into the mirror on her locker to the point that she thought the vein in her head would burst.

"Seren!"

She exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes, slamming the locker. "I'm coming." She said. Allie held the door open for her and they jogged over to the parking lot where Cody and Kyra waited in Cody's topless jeep.

The two girls jumped into the backseat. Allie slapped the side of the jeep. "To the mall!"

Seren grabbed the driver's seat and leaned forward "Cody! I need a distraction!" She said.

"Coming right up." Cody passed her the joint, cranked the volume on the stereo and Seren laid her head back, basking in the afternoon sunlight.

OoOoOo

"How are you enjoying your time here, Prince Loki?"

Loki gave a slight bow. "Everything is beautiful, your majesty is very kind to have us."

King Sørkvir waved his hand lazily as he and Loki walked through the royal gardens, followed by Renvik, Hifnilvur, and a throng of elven servants. The king was a tall, willowy man with long hair the color of obsidian, pulled halfway back. A platinum crown that was forged in the shape of tree branches sat on his head. His skin was tanned and his eyes were the color of sapphire.

"I trust your brother is enjoying himself?" Sørkvir said, plucking a goblet of wine from the tray of an awaiting servant. Loki followed slightly behind the king, shaking his head at the offer of a goblet by the servant.

"He is. Just last night we had a discussion about the local cuisine and entertainment." Loki answered.

"Excellent. Where is Prince Thor? I thought he was joining us." The king's long silver robe talked behind him, billowing in the warm breeze.

Loki glanced over at Hifnilvur who shrugged his shoulders. "He should be joining us soon. He wanted to look around the perimeter of the kingdom. For security reasons."

Sørkvir turned to glance at Loki, his eyebrow arched. "Is there a problem with security?"

"Not at all. But as protectors of the nine, it is imperative that we make ourselves familiar with each realm's defense systems. It is simply a precaution." Loki answered, folding his hands behind his back.

"Very well. I would be interested to hear his report when he has finished."

"As you wish."

OoOoOo

Loki lifted the emerald hood over his head and strode down the alabaster halls of the castle. His meeting with the king had not gone the way it was supposed to. Thor had not shown, and he was furious. He turned sharply around a corner and nearly collided with Renvik and Hifnilvur.

"My Prince, is something amiss?" Renvik asked.

"Yes something is amiss. My brother has conveniently found himself lost in the tavern district. No doubt drunk on mead, passed out with his head between the breasts of some tavern maid." Loki snapped.

"Prince Loki, allow me to send someone to collect him." Hifnilvur said.

"No. That is unnecessary. I will handle my brother." Loki replied, stepping around them.

"Then please allow me to send two soldiers with you." Hifnilvur insisted.

"I said no!" Loki barked. He began to descend the stairs and upon stepping outside, he closed his eyes and vanished. He reappeared directly in front of the stables. A gray and black steed stood in its stall already saddled. When Loki walked towards it, the horse nickered loudly. Loki opened the stall door and mounted the horse.

"_Hya_!" Loki growled, giving the horse a jab with his boot. The horse took off at a gallop. Loki leaned forward. "Find my brother." He whispered into the horse's ear.

OoOoOo

Alfheim was truly a beautiful realm. But no realm was perfect. After reaching the tavern district and turning down many roads and small alleyways, he showed the horse down to a trot. It was nearly evening and patrons were beginning to fill the narrow walkways. His eyes scanned the areas around each tavern and brothel that he passed, looking for signs of his brother and his friends. He came to the last tavern, a large tavern several stories high. He led the horse to a nearby water trough, tying its reins to a small tree. Just add he grabbed the handle, the door burst open and a blur of red flew past him, landing in the adjacent water trough.

Loki sighed and walked over to the trough and looked down. "Already a favorite with the locals are we?"

Thor opened his eyes, holding his hand up to shield them from the sunlight. "Loki?"

Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the water. "Who else would it be, Thor? Come now, use your legs! Get up." Loki demanded.

The tavern door opened and Fandral walked out, a smile on his face and his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It seems your charm with the fairer sex are waning my friend."

Thor smiled, holding his jaw gingerly. "I think she liked me."

Sif stepped out from behind Fandral, leaning against her staff. "Serves you right. If you had grabbed my backside the way you did her, I would have done the same. And you would have landed further away."

Loki fought to control his anger. "We need to go. Now." He said stiffly, untying the horse.

"Come now brother, the night is young and so are we." Thor said. "Enjoy yourself, Loki."

Loki spun around on his heel. "Do you have any idea what you've done? We were supposed to meet with King Sørkvir and his advisors to discuss security for the realm. I expected you to be there and instead I find you here, drinking yourself into a lecherous stupor and groping the local women!"

Thor laughed. "You really should have joined us brother. You are much to uptight."

Loki's resolve snapped. He lashed out with his fist, making contact with Thor's nose.

Stunned, Thor stumbled back slightly, his hand going up to his nose. Fandral's mouth fell open.

"Loki! Have you gone _mad_?!" Sif cried.

Loki rubbed his knuckles and grabbed the reins. "No. But apparently the three of you have. We are representing Asgard. Out actions reflect Asgard and you would do well to remember that." He mounted the horse and glared down at Thor. "Now get back to the castle and clean yourself up. I have to go undo whatever damage you have caused."

OoOoOo

"You having a good time?" Leo asked.

The music thumped loudly through the speakers Seren stood near. She looked at him. "What?" She cried.

"The party! Are you having fun?" He yelled.

Seren smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

They stood next to one another in the basement of Leo's three story house. The normal fluorescent lightbulbs had been replaced with red bulbs. A local garage band played on a small makeshift stage in the opposite corner of the room. A large group of people were crammed in front of the stage swaying and bouncing to the beat.

"Do you want another drink? Leo asked.

Seren had to lean forward to hear him. "Sure."

Leo took he empty beer bottle and walked outside. Seren leaned against the back wall of the basement, watching the band. She'd only just arrived and the gold glittered heels she wore were already causing her feet to hurt. She looked down the them. 'But they were so worth it!' They matched her gold sequined strapless dress that stopped mid thigh. It was a lot shorter than any other article of clothing that she owned but Kyra had convinced her to take a risk. But the dark kohl eye liner, smokey eyes, and bright red lipstick was all her style.

"Seren!" Some guy called. Seren nodded in acknowledgement as he passed. She lay her head back against the cold cement blocks and closed her eyes as the bass shook through her. She wondered where Loki was and what he was doing, but only briefly. Her eyes shot open as she felt something ice cold touch her exposed collarbone.

Leo stood in front of her smiling, a beer in each hand. Seren accepted the cold beer and took a long, deep gulp.

"Woah now. Pace yourself. The night is young." He yelled. "Come on, let's go outside, it's hot in here."

Seren nodded and allowed him to lead her outside. The burst of cool air was a blessing and she took a deep breath. They were in the back yard which was littered with people. Some were making out, others were talking or playing drinking games.

"C'mon, let's take a walk." He said, taking her hand.

Seren nodded and followed behind him. The night was dark but the moon above was full and cast a silvery light down on the land. Leo was tall with bronzed skin and dark brown hair that fell in his eyes. He was the quarter back for their school's football team and pretty popular.

He led her through crowds of people until they reached the end of the backyard and sat down on a stone bench next to a coy pond. "I'm glad you made it. I've been wanting to get to know you for a while.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said.

Leo smiled and took a sip of his beer. "Party wouldn't have been the same without you babe."

Seren felt a smile tugging at her lips and quickly tooka gulp of beer. "Yea well I kind of doubt that. Hey!" She cried as drunk guy slammed into her, dumping the contents of his red cup down her back.

"Hey! Come on Vasquez! Shit!" Leo yelled, shoving him back.

Vasquez stumbled back. "Sorry bro, my bad." He tried to wipe the beer off but only managed to grope her breasts.

Leo grabbed him by the arm and spun him towards the house. "Go get more drinks since you just ruined ours." He slapped him across the back of his head when he began to walk away. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn I'm sorry about that."

Seren wiped the beer from the back of her neck. "It's ok." She turned to face him and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She was not a seasoned partier, but she was by no means a lightweight. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the fuzziness. Leo was considerably closer to her than he was a few minutes earlier.

"You are on fire tonight, Seren." He whispered, laying a hand on her thigh.

"Tha-" her words were cut short as he pressed his lips to hers. She didn't quite know how to respond so she didn't immediately stop him. He leaned forward during the kiss, forcing her to lean back until she was laying haphazardly on the bench. He kissed down her neck just behind her ear and she could feel his hand sliding under her dress.

"Leo wait-"

He ignored her and continued to kiss her, his other hand holding her other thigh. His body now fully pinned hers to the bench and he hiked her skirt up. Seren pressed her hands to his chest and tried to push him away but her arms wouldn't work. "Leo stop!" She cried. She felt panic rise in her chest and just before she freaked out, she felt the pressure of Leo's body subside.

"Hey! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. Seren pushed herself up and watched in shock as Loki pulled Leo up by the collar of his red polo shirt.

"You...insignificant piece of _shit_." Loki growled, lifting him into the air by his throat.

"_Loki!_" Seren cried.

Loki slammed Leo down to the ground, repeatedly bringing his fist down to his face, one crunching blow after another. Blood erupted from Leo's nose and he struggled to fight back, landing one or two punches to Loki's face. By then a crowd had formed, mostly intoxicated teens chanting the mantra '_fight_'.

One of Leo's teammates tried to charge him but Loki brought him to the ground with a swift kick to the groin.

Seren summoned all of her strength and launched herself at Loki. "Stop it! You're going to kill him Loki!"

Loki said nothing, his eyes were black and drops of blood were splattered across his face. Seren wrapped her hand over his raised fist and brought the other one up to stroke his cheek. "Loki snap out..." She blinked again as her vision became blurry. "Snap out..of it. He isn't w-worth the risk."

Loki stared down at Leo who was just barely conscious and choking on his own blood.

"_Look_ at me dammit!" Seren put herself between them and forced Loki to see her. She shook her head slightly. "He's not worth it."

Loki blinked as if the fog had lifted. He took her face in his hands and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

She looked down at Leo, gagged slightly and covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick-" she pushed him aside and threw up in the pond.

"_Cops! Someone called the cops_!" Someone yelled. Immediately the teens scattered, tripping over one another as the sounds of sirens drew nearer.

Seren lay her face against the cool stone of the fountain, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep.

Loki knew enough to know when to retreat. He turned and pulled Seren to her feet. "Seren we have to go. Now."

"I..just want-" she vomited again and then began to cry. Loki knelt next to her and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of his Midgardian shirt.

"I know you're tired, but if we don't go now, there will be Hel to pay." He whispered, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he rushed across the yard and through the trees.

Seren groaned and tucked her head under his chin to lessen the blows of the twigs that snapped at her exposed flesh. He ran through a field and was about to cross the road when a horn honked.

"Jack! Seren! Hurry get in!" Cody yelled. Loki paused but only briefly as blue lights flashed in the distance. Kyra opened the passenger door of the jeep and pulled the seat forward as Loki skid into the back seat.

"Oh my God is she ok?" Kyra asked, gripping the head rest of the seat as she stared at her friend in horror.

"She needs fluids and rest." Cody said, gripping the wheel as he focused on the road.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

"Leo is a scumbag piece of shit, that's what." Cody snapped.

"Why is she bleeding?" Kyra shrieked.

Loki stared down at her as she stared dreamily at the ceiling in a drug induced fog

"It's not her blood." Loki replied quietly.

"Yea no shit. What are you? A marine?" Cody looked at Loki in the rearview mirror. "I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen someone your size lift someone his size and not break a sweat."

Loki stared back at him with cool green eyes. "Take us home, Cody." He said.

"She needs a hospital!" Kyra cried.

"_No_. She hates hospitals. She needs to go home now." Loki replied calmly. Cody stared at him in the rear view mirror once more before bearing right and taking the road towards Seren's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone who is confused, please go back and read chapter four. I don't know what the Hel happened but chapter for will probably clear up a lot of confusion. So sorry for the tactical error, please comment!**

Loki dozed in the chair next to her bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when Seren sat up screaming.

He jumped onto the bed and grabbed her arms. "Seren! It's me!"

She fought him briefly until her eyes focused and she fell back on the bed gasping for air. "Loki..What..."

The door to her room opened and Cody and Kyra rushed in. "What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"A nightmare. That's all." Loki said.

Kyra sat on the bed next to her and brushed her hair back. "Are you alright?"

Seren closed her eyes and nodded. "Yea. Just nauseous. Can you bring me some crushed ice?"

"Maybe you should just sick with water." Cody said.

"Ice always helps me when I'm sick to my stomach." Seren replied.

"I'll be right back. You want anything else?" Kyra asked. Seren shook her head and she left.

"Cody, could you give us a minute?" Seren asked.

He looked hesitant, but nodded. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks." He gave Loki one last glance before he closed the door.

"I believe your friend is suspicious of me." Loki said. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Nothing's broken." She gave a weak laugh but her face twisted and her eyes filed with tears. "How did you get-where h-have you been?" She sobbed.

Loki leaned forward and smoothed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry Seren. My father had me traveling on a strict schedule, purposefully pairing me with someone at all times to prohibit me from coming to Midgard."

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly. "I've picked up a few more tricks over the years."

"Like beating a man to death with your bare hands?" She asked.

Loki's brow furrowed. "I suppose it was a bit barbaric for this realm but-"

"No. It was better than what he deserved." She gagged slightly and rolled onto her stomach, vomiting into the trashcan. "Ugh...fucking asshole spiked my drink."

There was a light knock on the door and Kyra entered with a large cup of ice. "Here sweetie."

Seren took the cup and poured the ice into her mouth. "Thanks Kyra." She mumbled as she chewed.

"No problem. Yell if you need me." She said, closing the door behind her.

Seren sat up, propping her back against the headboard. "How did you find me?"

"I followed your reflection." He answered. "Lucky for me it rained here recently." He gave her a smile.

"Would you have killed him? If I hadn't stopped you?"

"Would you have wanted me to?" He asked.

"Yes. People like that don't change."

"Would you like me to finish the job?"

"No. I just want to forget this ever happened." She said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"You should get some rest." He said, standing up.

Seren's eyes shot open. "Where are you going?"

"Calm yourself. I'm only going downstairs to speak with your friends. It would seem that Cody is a bit suspicious of me."

Seren pulled the quilt up to her chin. "Promise you'll be back?"

Loki smiled. "Of course." He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Cody sat at the top of the stairs. Loki nodded at him and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Cody nodded towards the bedroom door. "She ok?"

Loki nodded. "She is shaken up, and nauseous." He paused as he heard her coughing and gagging on the opposite side of the door. "She's vomited three times already."

Cody shook his head. "I had no idea what was going on. Kyra and I were on the other side of the house when we heard her screaming. I came running through the yard and saw you beating him. He was nearly twice your size and you beat him like it was nothing. How did you do it? I mean, I'm not mad, the asshole deserved every bit of what he got."

Loki leaned against the wall. "It's called rage."

Cody looked at him, unconvinced. "Yeah, I guess."

"I was coming out to inform you that you and Kyra may return home now."

"I'm not leaving her like that. What if something happens?" Cody tossed his shaggy chestnut brown hair out of his eyes.

"I assure you that she will be well taken care of. She is under my protection now." Loki replied.

Cody stood and grabbed his jacket of the banister. "Whatever dude. Call me if something happens."

"What would you like me to call you?" Loki asked.

Cody narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Right...ok. See you later, Jack." He said, pounding down the stairs

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. It was then that he noticed the blood on his hands. He walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He twisted the knob and began to scrub his hands, he splashed child water onto his face.

"Is everything ok?"

Loki jumped and spun around. Seren smirked. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you." She had changed into a gray sweatshirt and black shorts with bright rainbow colored knee-high socks.

"You didn't..." He said.

Seren gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. Loki smiled and grabbed a towel, drying his face. "You know, not very many people are able to sneak up on me like that. You are talented."

"I'm not that talented, maybe you're just skittish." She replied.

"Ha! 've figured me out." He turned off the light and ushered her out. "How do you feel?"

"Better. The nausea is gone but I'm still a little dizzy." She entered her room and turned on the television.

"Perhaps you should rest then."

Seren shrugged and curled up on the bed. "So should you." She patted the space on the bed next to her.

Loki regarded her carefully, suddenly aware of his own exhaustion. "It isn't entirely appropriate..."

"Yeah because nothing screams appropriate like beating the hell out of someone." She said.

Loki rolled his eyes and kicked his boots off. "As I recall, you needed help." He lay down next to her, propping his back against the headboard. Seren lay her head on his chest, his heart beat barely audible.

"When do you have to go back?" She whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, starting blankly at the television. "I don't know. I'm already in a heap of trouble, why stop now?" He mumbled.

"What will your dad do?"

"I don't particularly feel like talking about father at the moment."

"What about Thor?"

Loki grimaced. "And even more than that, I don't want to talk about the 'mighty' Thor."

Seren yawned. "Alright your highness, calm down..."

"Why don't you come back to Asgard with me?"

"Loki, we've been through this. This is my home." She said.

"Yes, I know. I just thought I would try again."

"The school year is almost over. I owe it to my grandparents to graduate and go to college. And besides, Prom is in two weeks."

Loki felt himself dozing off. "What is it?" He stifled a yawn.

"A dance. Everyone dresses up and spends the night dancing."

"Sounds like a ball." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I guess it is, just a lot less ritzy."

"And who is your escort?" No reply came for a moment and Loki nudged her. "Seren."

She gave a small jerk and cracked her eyes open. "What?"

"Who is your escort to the ball?"

She sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I promised Cody I would go with him last year."

Loki bristled at the answer but refused to acknowledge it. "Goodnight Seren."

"Goodnight my Prince." She mumbled.

OoOoOo

Loki woke the next morning after a somewhat sleepless night. The sunlight poured in through the windows. He stood and stretched. He scratched his head and walked out onto the hall. "Seren?"

"Downstairs." She called.

He could hear the radio and smelled food cooking as he descended the stairs. "What are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's it look like?" She asked, setting two plates on the small table on the patio.

Loki's stomach growled. "It looks like you cooked..." He stepped out and sat down. The air was warm and the sky was bright blue. He could see the large mountains in the distance.

Seren plopped down in the seat before him and began too cream bacon and eggs into her mouth. Loki watched her with an arched brow and a smirk. "What?"

He shook his head slowly and began to eat. "Feeling better, are we?"

"Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix. And eggs." Her fork clattered on her empty plate and she stretched. "Why don't we go for a hike or something?"

"I think you should take it easy today. You had quite the night." He replied, sipping his coffee.

Seren leaned her chair back, balancing it on its back legs. "I've seen Asgard, I think you should see Midgard. I mean really see it."

Loki wiped his mouth and chuckled. "You do realize the trees and plants of this world are but the discarded weeds of Asgard?"

"How incredibly interesting." She said dryly, lowering her sunglasses over her eyes. "If this place is so inferior, then why do you keep coming back?"

Loki looked her in the eyes. "I should think it was quite obvious."

There was a sudden flash of light and the loud rustling of a cape. Startled, Seren yelled as the chair toppled backwards.

Thor looked over her. "Lady Seren, are you alright?" He held his hand out and pulled her to her feet.

She brushed the grass and dirt from her clothes. "Yea, I'm ok."

Loki stood. "Thor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come to escort you home. Father is furious to say the least." Thor said.

Loki chuckled. "I hardly think I need an escort. Least of all from you."

"Want something to eat?" Seren asked.

Thor took a handful of bacon and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why is it that you can take off with your friends, drink and be merry and make utter fools of yourselves. But when I pay a visit to a friend in need, father is 'furious'?" Loki snapped.

"I understand that my behavior was...less than admirable, but I didn't leave the realm without any notice. Father accused King Sørkvir of harming you."

Loki stood quickly. "He did _what_?"

"Aye. Needless to say, Sørkvir did not take kindly to the accusation. This is why I've come for you."

Loki sighed and rubbed his face. "Damn."

Seren set her coffee mug down. "What, Loki?"

He dropped his hands to his side's and looked up at the blue sky. "I have to go back." He said quietly.

"But...You just got here!" She argued.

He looked down at her. "I know. And I'm sorry, but it's my duty. I will return."

She frowned. "Promise me it won't be another two years." She said quietly.

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "You have my word." His human clothing faded and was replaced with his green and gold Asgardian armor.

"What if he comes after me?" She asked.

"I find it unlikely that he will, but in the rare event that he does," He pulled a dagger from his armor. "Drive this into his neck, chest, or stomach repeatedly until he stops moving." He dropped her hand and walked to Thor's side.

Thor held up Mjolnir. "Heimdall!"

"Goodbye, Seren."

"Bye Loki..." She watched as the two brothers were swallowed by a beam of blinding light, and stared at the scorch marks left behind until she couldn't see straight any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to all of you who have commented. It really means a lot and boosts the motivation. More to come soon, and as always, please comment! 3**

Seren sat at her vanity smearing make up on her face quickly. She had fallen asleep earlier that afternoon and nearly forgot about meeting Kyra and Allie at the salon. Tonight was Prom night and up until two hours ago, she couldn't have cared less. It had been eleven days since Loki had returned to Asgard and it had taken every ounce of her resolve to not throw herself into the portal. She always had more fun with him around and without him she felt severely bored.

She carefully lined her eyes with black kohl liner, staring intently at her reflection as she did so. She'd barely noticed as the glass changed and a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

She gave a start, jabbing her eye with the pencil. "Ow! Holy shit Loki. You have to stop popping up like that." She said, her smile betraying her tone. She held a cloth to her eye as it watered.

Loki chuckled. "Ehehe...apologies. I can never resist the chance to surprise you."

She smirked. "Lucky for me I was't holding anything sharp. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I simply wanted to see how you were. I know we haven't spoken since I was there last, and for that I am sorry. It took a while and a great deal of apologizing to smooth things over with father."

Seren winced slightly. "How bad was it?"

Loki sighed and leaned back in his chair. "To say it was bad would be the understatement of the century. But I won't bore you with the details. How have you been?"

She stood and walked behind her Japanese partition. "I've been ok, you know? I was nervous about going back to school after what happened, but I had to." She tossed her t-shirt over the partition and into the laundry basket.

"And what of Leo? Has he given you any problems?" He asked.

She pulled a pink tank top over her head and slipped into a pair of jean cut-off shorts. "No. I've seen him around campus, but once word spread about what happened, no one talks to him. I know he got kicked off the football team, probably lost his scholarship too." She walked back around to the vanity.

"You aren't feeling sorry for him, are you?" Loki asked.

Seren pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, can't say that I am. He knew what he was doing would have consequences. Any way, I don't want to talk about him. When are you coming back? Or when can I come and visit? I've been craving some Asgardian market place cuisine." She sat on the edge of her bed, pulled her knee to her chest and began to tie her tennis shoes.

"Right, about that...I don't know when I'll get to come back. Father was...extremely displeased with my sudden disappearance last time and has temporarily closed off our portal."

Seren let her foot slide to the floor. "What? _Seriously_?"

Loki nodded and frowned. "I'm sorry. The only way to get around now is through the Bifrost, which is constantly monitored by Heimdall."

"We'll, it's a good thing I didn't jump into the portal...would have hurt myself pretty bad.." She said, scratching her head.

There was an awkward silence before Loki finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Seren."

She shrugged. "I mean, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You can't help it."

"But I can tell you are disappointed."

A horn honked outside. She pulled on her hoodie and zipped it up. "It's ok Loki, really. We still have the mirrors, right?" She smiled. "I have to go meet the girls. It's prom night and I have to get my hair and nails done." She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Alright, alright. I know when I am dismissed." Loki said with a smile.

"I'll talk to you tonight after I get home, ok?" She said.

"Until tonight, my lady."

She blew him a kiss and hurried out the door.

OoOoOo

"The limo will be here any minute. Kyra can you zip me up?" Seren pulled the lavender and gold-colored gown over her head. Kyra zipped it up and tied the gold sash at her side.

Seren gave a quick twirl. "How's it look?"

Kyra smiled. "Like a princess."

"I thought I was a queen." Seren said, pressing a tiny gold star to the corner of her eye.

Kyra laughed, her bright red gown contrasting against her dark skin. "No, you're definitely a princess." She placed a tiny crown on her head. "_I'm_ a queen."

Allie walked into the house. "The guys are here."

Kyra smiled at Seren. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

OoOoOo

The girls got out of the limo and looked around in awe. The prom was being held outside in the valley park. Giant paper lanterns hung from the cherry trees that were blooming. The warm breeze sent their tiny petals floating through the air. A white gazebo was decorated with tiny white crystals that reflected the numerous candles.

Couples danced in the park on a tile dance floor evil somewhere a fog machine blew our light puffs of smoke.

"Holy crap..." Allie gasped.

"It's like a fairy tale." Seren said.

"Who wants a drink?" Cody asked.

"I'll get my own, thanks." Seren replied, following Cody to the refreshment stand.

"You ok?" Cody asked, pouring the punch into her cup.

"Yea of course." She replied.

He took her hand. "Let's dance." Seren laughed as he drug her onto the dance floor.

OoOoOo

After nearly an hour of non-stop dancing, Seren broke free and went in search of the bathroom. She disappeared in the crowd and made her way to the outskirts. The moon was full and lit the way as she walked up the small hill that overlooked the party below. The air was cooler and she felt like she could breathe better.

She heard the principal begin the announcement of Prom king and queen and lowered herself to the grass to watch the crowning. She wasn't surprised that Joaquin Delmar, football captain, was named King. But she couldn't suppress the squeal of surprise when Kyra was named Queen. She laughed as she watched her best friend remove her tiny tiara as they placed the larger one on her head.

The lights dimmed and Joaquin led Kyra out onto the dance floor. The beginning chords of Mazzy Star's Fade Into You began and Seren rested her chin on her knees with a sigh. It was really romantic to watch.

"Might I have this dance, my lady?"

Seren turned quickly and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Loki stood over her, cape billowing in the wind with his hand held out. She couldn't suppress a smile as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Loki...You came." She whispered.

He kissed her hand. "I had to see you again." He whispered. He pulled her close, holding her hand out with the other resting on her lower back. The remark sent a shiver down her spine. She lay her head against his chest as they danced.

_"Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew..."_

"I thought you couldn't come back-"

"I couldn't let Cody have all the fun, now could I?" He asked.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She asked.

"It would be worth it." He said quietly.

_"A stranger's light comes on slowly_

_A stranger's heart without a home_

_You put your hands into your head_

_And then smiles cover your heart..."_

He pulled a small bag out from his armor. "Fresh food from the marketplace for my lady."

Seren laughed. "You are truly the best!"

"Only the best for you."

Seren bit her bottom lip, breathing in his earthly scent. They'd been friends for years but she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to start up every time he was around. The thought made her feel strange. To anyone else watching, it would seem like she were dancing with a college guy at the worst. She knew otherwise. He was a century older than she was, and a Prince at that.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked.

She pressed her cheek against the cool metal of his. "Just of how bad it's going to suck when you leave."

"You know my offer still stands. You can come back with me."

"Some day Loki, maybe." She whispered.

"Seren, I may not be back for quite some time...longer than the last time."

She looked up at him. "How long?"

He shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"How long, Loki?"

He sighed. "Years. We are princes of the realm and we have duties and obligations to the throne. One of us will be King one day and we must be prepared for that."

Seren exhaled the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and looked down. "Years..."

"I am sorry. You can see now why I wanted to see you." He replied.

"One last time." She mumbled, fighting back tears.

He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "No. I will come back for you. I will _always_ come back for you. I need you to know that, Seren." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in the gentlest of kisses.

_"Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew..."_

Seren closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to either side of his face. She stood on her tiptoes, trying desperately to keep him there.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Seren gasping for air. "I must go."

Seren felt her bottom lip tremble and the tears quickly returned. "Please don't..."

Loki smiled and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry, my lady. Remember my words. I will always come back for you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "One last thing before I go." He pulled a small silver chain from his pocket. On it was a small amethyst stone.

"It's beautiful Loki. Thank you." She lifted her hair, allowing him to secure it around her neck.

"Next to you, it is just a rock." Her replied, his breath hot on her bare shoulder. "I must go now." He turned to walk back to the woods at the opposite end of the hill that lead back to their portal.

"Seren!" She heard Cody calling for her.

"Loki wait!" She cried. She lifted her skirts and ran down the hill, throwing herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, easily lifting her off the ground. "I loved you the moment I pulled you out of the lake." He whispered into her hair. He lowered her to the ground and she pulled him down to her in a desperate kiss that left him breathless when she finally pulled away.

He pressed his lips together in a forced smile as he entered the woods to the portal once more.

"Hey what are you doing all the way over here?" Cody asked, huffing as he jogged down the hill.

"I just needed some air." Seren replied.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea. I need a distraction, Cody. You got any on you?" She sniffed.

Cody smiled. "Sure do. Freshly rolled."

"Good. Let's go."

OoOoOo

Loki glanced over his shoulder before rushing down the hall to his chambers. He stopped short as Thor stepped out from behind one of the massive pillars. Keeping his appearance calm and collected, he nodded. "Good day brother."

Thor smiled. "Indeed. Though it is not daylight, is it?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Then _goodnight_, brother." He tried to side step him towards his door, but Thor blocked him.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble with father?"

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly. "What I do is none of your concern."

Thor's features softened and he sighed. "I am not trying to lecture you, I just want to keep the peace."

Loki scoffed. "And what do you know of peace, Thor? Everywhere you go, fights break out. Or do I need to remind you of our recent trip to Muspelheim?" He quickly side stepped his brother and shoved through his chamber doors, however Thor did not take the hint, following him into the antechamber.

Loki sighed, sitting down on the settee by the cold fireplace as Thor helped himself to a large glass of ale.

"What is it about her that has you so captivated?" Thor asked, sitting across from him.

Loki laid his head in his hands and groaned.

Thor shifted forward, looking genuinely concerned. "What happened?" He took a full gulp of the

Loki drug his hands down his face slowly, pulling the bottoms of his eyelids down as his did so. "I told her that I loved her." He said quietly, letting his hands drop to his knees.

Thor choked on the ale, nearly spitting it out. "You did _what_?!" Loki winced. "Loki, are you mad?"

"Quite possibly."

"You do realize that she is mortal?"

"I know."

Thor sat his glass down. "And that you are an Asgardian?"

"I know this, Thor."

"Then you know that the spider can never have a future with the fly." Thor said.

"Not the best analogy, Thor. We do not eat mortals." Loki said, standing. He walked out onto the balcony.

Thor followed him. "Perhaps not, but the meaning is still the same. No future can exist between Asgardians and Midgardians."

"What would you have me do, brother?!" Loki asked, turning towards him. "The heart wants what it wants. It will not be ignored."

"Her life is measured in minutes compared to ours. This...infatuation will end with one or both of your hearts being broken."

"Thank you for your concern, brother. But forgive me if I do not take advice on love from one who has never known it." He replied angrily.

"I did not come here to fight. You are my brother and I do not wish to see you hurt."

Loki gripped the marble railing and stared intently out at the night sky. The rainbow bridge glittered in the distance, the Bifrost taunting him. "It matters not. I know I am deluding myself. She needs to live her life and I mine. I've no intention of returning. Now please see yourself out."

Thor said nothing further, but simply patted his brother's shoulder sympathetically before retreating.

OoOoOo

**Six years later...**

Thor and Loki walked next to one another, careful not to step on any branches that would alert the doe they were tracking. They came to a meadow clearing and saw the doe nibbling grass. Loki glanced at Thor who brought his finger silently up to his lips and signaled for Loki to move towards the opposite side.

Loki drew his bow and arrow, closing one eye to focus on the target. He sucked in his breath and waited.

The wind rustled the leaves and Thor used the opportunity to whisper. "Now!"

Loki exhaled and released the arrow. He opened his other eye just in time to see the doe fall. He smiled over at Thor as he clasped him on the shoulder.

"Well done brother. Father will be pleased." Thor said.

"Yes well, we should hurry. The smell of rain is on the wind." Loki replied, stepping over a fallen log. He walked through the field to where the doe stared wild eyed at him. Thor joined him.

"Your aim was off brother.." He said.

Loki reached down and rubbed the doe's neck, reassuring it. Thor brought down his knife against its neck, ending its life quickly. Loki stood and sighed, grabbing the arrow and pulling from its body.

"I was distracted." He wiped the arrow off on his pants.

Thor lifted the doe onto his shoulders. "What troubles you, brother?"

Loki pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I've had some recent trouble sleeping."

The two began the hike back to the castle. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to the red district?"

Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Not everything can be corrected with prostitutes and ale. I'm quite certain that the combination leads to more problems than not."

OoOoOo

"Sweetheart, are you feeling well? You look a bit pale." Frigga whispered as she embraced Loki.

Loki kissed her cheek. "I'm fine mother, just a bit tired." He said, pulling her chair out for her, before taking his seat at the dining table next to her.

Thor entered the dining hall followed by the warriors three and Lady Sif. "Good evening mother." He said with a bright smile. He pecked her on the cheek and took the seat directly across from her, signaling to the servant for his meade. "What is the occasion?"

"Your father has an announcement." Frigga replied.

The handful of people present in the dining hall sat speaking amongst themselves for quite sometime until the guards at the door rammed their staffs into the ground, signaling Odin's arrival. He entered the dining hall, followed by a throng of servants carrying trays of food. He took his place at the head of the table.

"Thank you for joining us. I wanted to express my gratitude for the courage that you all showed in the conflict on Muspelheim. The fire giants tend to be...difficult, for lack of a better term." He turned his one good eye to Thor. "Thor, you showed a great deal of skill on the battlefield both as a warrior and a commander. With your direction, I am proud to say that no Asgardian lives were lost." He held up his mug of ale, the others following suit.

Loki exhaled slowly through his nose as he raised his mug. Thor had wanted to charge blindly into the pit of the fire giants' lair, but it was Loki who had convinced him to do otherwise. It proved to be a good decision as the fire giants had set up a deadly trap that without a doubt would have killed most of the warriors.

"As some of you may know, the time for the Odin sleep draws near. It is because of this that I am naming you heir to the throne of Asgard. I do not doubt that you will make a fair and just king. The date of the coronation will be next year, still to be determined.

Loki nearly choked on the suddenly bitter ale in his mouth, covering it up quickly with a loud cheer and fake smile which signaled the other guests to join. Thor smiled.

"Thank you father, I am truly honored." Thor answered, raising his mug. "To the Allfather!" The crowd repeated it loudly.

Loki waited for the festivities to begin before he excused himself.

"Are you alright Loki?" Frigga asked.

He kissed her cheek again. "I'm just tired. Have a good night. I shall see you soon." He said, taking his leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**One year later...**

Seren lay in her bed in her her downtown Boston apartment. She had only just fallen asleep when she heard someone calling her name.

"Seren." She ignored the voice, thinking it a dream. "Seren! Wake up my lady."

She sat upright quickly, sending the black cat on the bed scurrying away. "Loki?" She looked around the dark room and saw nothing.

"The mirror Seren."

She crawled across the mattress and felt her way blindly to the vanity. She flicked the lamp on and pulled the black and gray cloth from the mirror. Loki's face stared back out at her. She reached her fingertips out, barely touching the glass.

"Loki?" She whispered.

"Hello Seren." He smiled. "It's been a while."

She rubbed her face and stifled a yawn. "Seven years to be exact."

Loki nodded. "I apologize for that."

Seren bit her lip as an awkward silence set in. Seven years. Seven years of waiting and hoping for him to come back. Seven years without a single word from him. She had been sad and then angry. She wanted so badly to be angry with him but she couldn't do it.

He looked at her and smiled. He was the same Loki, just older. But only just. He looked as though he could be around thirty. His features were sharper and he wore his longer black hair slicked back. He seemed more mature, if not a bit cold. But she was still happy to see him.

"You cut your hair." He stated.

Her hands instinctively went up to her head where her blonde hair was cut in a short bob that she wore brushed to one side. "Yea, I needed a change."

"It suits you."

She smiled. "Thanks. Seven years. I can't imagine you wanted to call just to talk about my hair."

Loki chuckled. "You are correct. I wanted to invite you to come back to Asgard for Thor's coronation."

"Oh? Thor's being made king. Did something happen to Odin?" She asked.

Loki shook his head. "No not at all. He just needs his rest. He will be going into the Odinsleep and wishes to crown Thor so that he may do so without worry."

She nodded. "And what is the Odinsleep?"

"It is something my father has done every thousand years or so to rejuvenate himself."

"Oh, Well then. I accept your invitation." She said.

"Wonderful. I shall collect you in three days."

"Where? I don't live in Vermont anymore. I moved to Boston three years ago."

"Let me handle the details. I'll see you in three days." He said.

"Ok. But what should I wear?"

Loki turned to look at her once more. "We will deal with that when you get here. Get some rest."

"Seren, who are you talking to?" Cody walked out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel.

She had barely enough time to turn in his direction, briefly meeting Loki's accusing stare. "Hey babe. I was on my cell. Work stuff."

"You ok? You look kind of pale." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She glanced at the mirror, but only saw her reflection. "Yea I'm just tired. You going to work?"

"Yea, I'll probably be late tonight. Financial meeting. Joy." He said pulling his pants on. "You have to work tonight?" He asked.

Seren shook her head. "No, I pulled a double last week so they owe me."

He pulled his gray blazer on over his shirt and grabbed his tie. "Don't wait up for me. Love you." He said.

"Me too." She said a bit too late. She turned back to the mirror when she was sure he was gone. Loki stared back at her looking almost angry.

"Things really have changed." He said.

"Loki please don't." She said, lighting a cigarette.

"Did you forget everything I told you? I told you I would come back for you and you've moved on. It would seem Cody finally got what he's always wanted." He snapped, looking disapprovingly at the smoke she blew into the air.

"Don't give me that shit, Loki. I waited seven years for you. Seven years without so much as a hello or how are you..or I miss you." She rested her head against her hand. "I waited for you. I spent days and weeks hoping that I'd see your reflection when I wasn't expecting it. I waited, and I cried, and then I was angry. And then one morning I woke up and just knew that you weren't coming back. So I picked up the pieces and started living again. And now you show up out of the blue and want to make _me_ feel bad?"

Loki exhaled. "I told you I would come back for you, and I meant it. I told you that night on the hill that it would be years."

"I spent seven years of my life waiting for someone who isn't even from the same planet. I had no one I could talk to about it. Do you know what that does to a woman? I had no one after you left. Cody was the only one!"

"Well then my lady, I shall leave you to him. I bid you farewell." And then he was gone.

Seren smiled ruefully. "Asshole." She took a deep drag and pressed it out in the small ashtray on the vanity

OoOoOo

She raised the collar of her coat as she walked down the cool damp streets of Boston to her bar. It was Friday night and the Back Alley Pearl was always full to capacity. The sidewalks were littered with patrons who were bar-hoping. She nodded at group of guys who walked past, before heading down the alley. She fumbled for her keys, dropping them when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around quickly, lashing out with her hand. Loki caught it before it could catch him in the face. "Hello, Seren." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

OoOoOo

Seren stumbled forward, fighting back the urge to vomit. "Loki what the hell?" She yanked off her scarf.

"I told you I would come for you in three days." He replied.

"If I recall correctly, you left me and you were pretty angry." She said.

Loki looked down. "I am sorry for that. It took me by surprise and I reacted in a way I should not have. I wanted to bring you here for the celebration." He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Will you forgive my poor behavior?"

She tried to stay angry, but her face betrayed her with a bright blush of her cheeks. "There isn't anything that you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. But don't pull some shit like that again or at least warm me before you do." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you." She said quietly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I guarantee that I missed you more. Come, mother will be excited to see you." He took her hand and together they walked through the palace.

"Wait, they are ok with me being here?" She asked, smiling at a servant who rushed by.

"It was a special request." He said.

"Right. So when is this coronation?" She asked.

He led her up a flight of stairs. "Tomorrow."

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"To find you some proper Asgardian attire."

OoOoOo

"My dear, it is so good to see you again." Queen Frigga said, embracing Seren.

She smiled. "It's good to see you too...your highness."

"The dress looks nice on you." Frigga said, featuring her to have a seat. "You have grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back."

Frigga poured a small cup of tea and handed out to her. "I can certainly tell a difference in Loki when you're around. I hope you know, it was not my choice to separate the two of you. But a King's word is final, even if his queen does not agree."

Seen didn't know what to say so she took a deep gulp of the warm liquid.

"My boys think highly of you, given your history together. It is for that reason that I was able to convince the All Father to allow you to attend the festivities. This was also a way for a mother to bridge the slow growing gap between father and son. Tonight is the pre coronation ball. I will have several of my servants tend to you to help you get ready. Just promise me that you will enjoy yourself to the fullest." The queen smiled.

Seren smiled and swallowed the last of her tea. "Thank you. I promise."

OoOoOo

Seren smiled as she made her way past the Asgardians who were lounging in the grand hall. She gathered her skirts as she made her way to the massive marble staircase. Looking down below, she watched as men and women, all much taller and more beautiful than humans, danced and laughed. The colors of the women's gowns seemed to blend together like one big watercolor painting. The men were all dressed in their armor, shiny and gleaming in the light of the candles. Something golden caught her eye.

Loki smiled up at her from the base of the stairs, a golden horned helmet tucked under his arm. "My lady, you look lost." He called over the music. "You could almost pass for an Asgardian, if you were a bit taller."

She descended the stairs slowly, careful not to trip on the blue and gold fabric. She stopped two steps from the bottom and looked down at him. "How about now?"

Loki shrugged and laughed. "I like you just as you are."

Seren snorted. "What's that under your arm?"

"What? Oh. A gift from father. The horns of the bull..." he placed the helmet on his head and held his chin high. "A sign of strength. How does it look?"

She bit her lip, struggling to hold back a laugh. "I'm sure people will tremble in fear of your greatness."

"Not tonight. Shall we dance?" He held out his hand.

"Only if you take of those horns." She said.

"Done." Loki removed the helmet and handed it to a nearby servant, then pulled Seren onto the floor.

They hadn't danced together since the night of her prom. She looked up at him, her hand resting on his shoulder as they waltzed. "You're not going to leave tonight are you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, the last time we danced, I didn't see you again for seven years."

"No, that won't happen again. I promise." He dipped her back suddenly, causing her to laugh.

"Good." She said.

He stood her back up. "Come, let's get some air." He took her by the hand and together they wove their way through the crowd, bursting out onto the balcony.

"I have to say, I have missed this place." Seren said, gripping the railing. She took in a deep breath. "The air here is so sweet..." She closed. "Not like back home. And the bridge...It's so beautiful.."

He stood next to her, staring out at the city below. "Would you like to see it?"

"I can say I've never seen it in the dark. So...Yea!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Here's your warning." He said. They disappeared before she could reply, reappearing on the bridge just before the Bifrost. Seren closed her eyes and blew out her breath slowly.

"I think I'm getting used to it.." She opened her eyes and gasped. All the colors of the rainbow pulsed beneath her slippers feet. She walked towards the Bifrost, staring down as each footstep glowed brightly. "Loki this is...wow...how long has it been here?"

Loki looked up at the giant dome. "Since before my grandfather's grandfather was born."

Seren snorted. "That's like...a million years Loki."

"One million and two actually."

She laughed and stared up at the Bifrost. "Holy shit. I barely remember this. This was the way I went home the first time I ever came here." She lifted her gown and walked into the dome.

Loki followed, nodding at Heimdall who stood with his back to them, staring putt into the stars. "Good evening Heimdall."

The golden warrior turned his head slightly. "Good evening Prince Loki, Lady Seren. Was the ball so uneventful that you had to escape to the Bifrost? Looking for mischief are we?"

Seren looked at Loki, stopping in the doorway. "How did he know I was here?" She whispered.

"I know many things my lady." Heimdall replied, hands resting on his sword.

Loki smiled. "Heimdall has the gift of sight. A valuable asset to Asgard. He can look in any direction and see anyone and everyone in all of the nine realms."

Seren walked around the perimeter of the dome, dragging her fingers lightly across the golden walls. She stopped just at the opposite opening of the Bifrost, directly in front of Heimdall. "That is amazing..." She said. "But..don't you ever get bored?"

He smiled slightly, continuing to stare past her. "It is my duty, but it is an honor. Billions of beings in the universe, it never gets boring."

Seren turned to stare out in the same direction. It was a spectacular sight. Millions of stars twinkled and shimmered in the pitch black sky. "All I see are stars. Beautiful, but stars either way."

"Where you see stars, I see different realms." Heimdall replied.

"So this...room generates some sort of energy that shoots people to all these different places?" She asked.

"Yes, you are correct. But it cannot be done without my permission or the All Father's, and not without the key." He said. "And I alone allow entry into Asgard."

"That prevents potential threats." Loki said, walking with his hands behind his back.

Seren stepped up onto the doorway that Heimdall stared out of, pressing her hand against the wall for balance.

"Careful my lady. If one were to fall, it would most likely be to their doom." Loki said.

"Or one of the many un-navigated territories." Heimdall said.

Seren looked up, down, left, and right. Nothing but black and stars upon stars. "Beautiful..." She whispered.

"Perhaps we should return to the festivities. I'm certain by now we've been missed." Loki said, holding his hand out to her. She accepted it and stepped down.

"Goodnight Heimdall." She said.

"Farewell Lady Seren." The warrior replied.

OoOoOo

Seren stood by the balcony, sipping a glass of sweet wine. Loki was across the room speaking intently with a tall man with long black hair and

"Seren!" She turned at the sound of her name being shouted above the laughter and music. Thor cut his way through his crowd of admirers, making a beeline for her.

"Thor!" She squeaked as he lifted her of the ground into a hug so tight she thought her head would pop right off."Gods it seems ages since we last saw one another. How are you?" Thor asked, placing her back on the ground.

"I'm good. Really good." She said. "But I hear you're doing better than most. King Thor." She playfully punched his arm.

"Aye. Thank you, you'll be here for the ceremony tomorrow?"

She finished the contents of her glass and dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Of course. I couldn't imagine not seeing it. Are you nervous?"

He laughed heartily. "I know nothing of the word. Let's not speak of nerves, the night is still young. Let us drink and dance until we can do so no more!" At that, he plucked a goblet of wine from the tray of a passing servant.

"I'll see if I can keep up." She replied.

"You will. And you'll not regret that you did!" He grabbed a nearby woman and drug her onto the dance floor.

"Asgard's future king." Loki said dryly, handing her another glass of wine.

"Well...it could still turn out ok.." She replied, wincing as Thor slapped the backside of another woman who passed by. "Oooh wow."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Thor or any of its characters, though I wish I did, I don't. The OC in fact, is mine, as is the plot of this story. Please comment, I love to read them.**

Seren opened her eyes, trying to focus on the ceiling. The night's previous events replayed in bits in her head. Numerous glasses of wine were consumed. She'd danced with Thor and his friend Fandral a few times, once with the giant Volstagg, but mostly with Loki. Of them all, he was by far the better dancer, ever conscious of his hands. Thor minded the location of his hands, but not his mouth and in his drunkenness, had tried twice to kiss her while mumbling the name Nyssa. Fandral was very suave with words like velvet. He had tried only once to kiss her but a cold glare from Loki as he danced past with another woman stopped him, and actually ended their waltz rather quickly. Volstagg was as large as he was loud, though he was very kind hearted. He led her all over the dance floor, all the while making her laugh with his witty comments.

Seren rolled onto her side, and came face to face with Loki's sleeping form. She quickly lifted the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Calm yourself. Nothing happened." Loki said, eyes still shut.

Seren didn't know what to say. Everything that came to mind had the potential to be insulting and at the very least awkward so she sat up. The sun was shining brightly through the large windows. The gentle warm breeze blew the blue chiffon drapes like a ghost. If her head weren't throbbing she would have thought she were dreaming. She laid her face in her hands trying to stop the room spinning.

She felt the bed shift and Loki sat up and stretched. "Mm. Good morning ducky." He said with a yawn.

Seren groaned and fell back on the mattress, her hand covering her eyes. Loki leaned over her and smiled. His black hair fell in his eyes and he was definitely shirtless.

"Seren? Are you ill?" He poked her side. She squirmed and rolled on to her side. "Wake up."

She pulled a pillow over her head. "Please stop yelling..." She groaned.

Loki laughed. "I was hardly yelling. What's wrong?" He lifted the pillow from her head.

"I think I'm hung over..."She pushed him away, and he almost allowed it. "You might want to back up, I feel like I'm going to throw up..."

"Now we've been there before, haven't we?" He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

Seren looked up at him. "How bad was I last night?"

He smiled, tracing tiny circles on her bare arm. "Oh you were quite charming. You brought a smile to the faces of all who encountered you. And you tried to best Thor in a battle of who could drink the most ale. What you're feeling," Loki traced her forehead. "Is your defeat. You have an Asgardian spirit, but you are still Midgardian. Our drink is more potent than your kind is used to."

Seren snorted. "My kind. What am I? An alien?"

Loki looked her over curiously. "I don't know...your head is quite big."

Seren's mouth dropped open in shock and she smacked his arm. "You ass!"

He laughed and grabbed her wrist. "I couldn't resist, apologies." He placed his hand over her forehead. "Calm your mind and close your eyes."

Seren exhaled through her nose and did as he said. His hands were cold on her skin. He stayed like that for a minute in silence. She opened one eye and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his brow was slightly creased.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sshh. I'm concentrating." He replied quietly.

Her skin began to tingle and grew warm. She shifted nervously under him, keeping her eyes closed. "Loki...what's happening?" She whispered. He said nothing. Where his hand laid over her forehead, the skin became unnaturally warm, almost feverish. Just before it became uncomfortable, his hand lifted and she opened her eyes.

She looked up at him. "What just happened?"

"How do you feel?" He asked. "Sit up."

She did as he asked. To her surprise, the room was no longer spinning and her head was free of its vice grip. "Holy crap Loki...What did you do?"

He smiled brightly. "Just a little something I've been working on. How do you feel?"

She brushed a hand through her hair. "I feel...ah-mazing. It's...crazy." She turned and looked at him. "This is incredible Loki...thank you." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll accept your thanks..." He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. "In kisses." He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Though it took her by surprise, she quickly fell into him, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back.

He paused, looking down at her. "I have missed you..." He whispered. She opened her mouth to respond but a knock at the door interrupted them. Loki stared down at her, his lips turned up in a slight smile. He leaned down to kiss her once more and was once more interrupted by a loud knock.

His pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "It appears I'm being summoned." He stood and pulled an off-white tunic over his head. "I'll send in a servant with some clothes for you."

She stood and tucked her hair behind her ears, wrapping a silk robe around her. "Ok."

He turned towards the door before turning quickly and pulling her to him in a deep kiss. "Stay close today. The castle will be filled with people from all around. I'll send for you just before the ceremony. There are some things I must do before hand." The loud knock came again and Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" He bellowed. He kissed her cheek again before rushing to the door.

OoOoOo

The processional music introducing the King and Queen began to play. Thor tossed his mug over his shoulder, shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

"Nervous brother?" Loki appeared from behind a row of flowing drapes, his horned helmet atop his head.

Thor turned at the sound of his brother's voice and laughed. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

Loki smirked. "There was the time in Nornheim..."

Thor smiled, stepping down to stand next to Loki. "That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

A plump servant entered the hall with a tray of wine.

Loki scoffed. "As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Thor waved the servant away. "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

The servant stood to the left of Loki, remaining silent. "You know Thor, someday, you will be happy that I have my tricks. It may be my tricks that save your ass one day." He glanced at the pitcher of wine the servant held and gave the slightest twitch of his fingers. In a second, dark purple snakes slithered out of the pitcher, causing the servant to cry out in fear. The tray clattered to the floor and the snakes immediately changed back into spilt wine.

"Loki." Thor said disapprovingly. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

Loki smiled. "It was just a bit of fun." He turned to the servant who looked less than happy. "Right my friend?" The servants nodded hesitantly and remained silent.

The music changed and Thor placed his winged helmet on his head. "Nice feathers." Loki quipped.

Thor scoffed with a smile. "You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" He gave him a playful punch in the arm.

Loki rubbed his arm. "It's a bull, and I was being sincere!"

Thor laughed. "You are incapable of sincerity."

Loki turned to look him in the eye. "Am I? I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes i'm envious, but never doubt that love you."

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Thank you."

"Now, give us a kiss." Loki said.

Thor rolled his eyes and adjusted his armor. "How do I look?"

"Like a King." The blast of a trumpet echoed the hall. Loki straightened up. "It's time."

Thor bit his bottom lip and grabbed a goblet of wine from the tray of another servant. "You go ahead." Loki looked at him, his brow raised. "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki stepped out into the throne room. On either side of him were throngs of citizens from seven of the nine realms, all cheering in excitement. Red and gold banners hung from the massive cathedral ceiling. As he walked towards the throne, young girls cried out to him and held their hands out for him. He smiled and waved at them but his eyes scanned the crowd for Seren. He found her standing to the left of the dais in the front of the crowd. She wore a deep purple gown with golden sleeves that hung off her shoulders. She was a beautiful sight and it took all his resolve not smile and wave at her just as madly as she was waving back at him. He gave her a knowing wink and he ascended the dais to his place a step below Queen Frigga.

The Warriors Three and Sif soon joined the royal family on the dais. Loki scanned the crowd, ready for the ceremony to be over so that his time with Seren could begin. He heard the rise in the crowd's cheers and turned in the appropriate direction. Thor slowly made his way down towards the throne, raising his arms on the air and laughing. The crowd went wild, women and children cried out to him, waving scarves and tiny banners.

He tossed Mjolnir into the air, catching it expertly, sending the crowd into even more of a frenzy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sif roll her eyes.

"Oh please..." She mumbled.

Thor removed his helmet, knelt before the throne and set Mjolnir down with a thud that reverberated throughout the hall. He smiled up at Odin and glanced at the queen. She gave him a disapproving stare with the slightest shake of her head, the hint of a smile on her lips.

Odin stood and pounded Gungnir against the marble floor. The crowd immediately silenced. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Whoever wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King. Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" A sudden, deep chill suddenly settled in the room. "Frost Giants!" Odin breathed.

Without warning, chaos broke out. The citizens all made for the exit. Seren tried to get out of the way but found herself getting pulled away by the fleeing people. "Loki!" She cried.

Loki took a step forward but Frigga grabbed his arm. "Go with your father. I'll take care of Seren." She said.

He looked at her warily. "Please be careful." He said, before running off with Thor.

"Seren! Follow me!" Frigga cried. She held her hand out and Seren took it. Frigga reached out and plucked a sword from a passing guard.

"What's going on?" Seren asked.

"I cannot answer that, but if ever there were words that I did not want to hear my husband say, it would be frost giants. We will go to my chambers until the situation is under control." Frigga pulled Seren behind the throne and pushed back a drape. A small door was revealed, leading to a narrow passageway. Silently the two women hurried up the seemingly endless flight of stairs until finally arriving at a large iron door. Frigga pushed into it with her shoulder and slowly it opened. "Watch your head dear."

Seren ducked down as she stepped out of a large fireplace and into the Queen's bed chamber. Frigga hurried to the door and barred it with a large wooden beam. She turned to Seren, entwining her fingers to hide her nervousness.

"Are you alright Seren?"

Seren stood in the doorway to the antechamber, clutching her chest and breathing quickly. Frigga hurried over to her. "Seren?" She placed a hand on either side of her face looking her over for any obvious injuries. Seren's breaths were coming in short gasps. Frigga took her by the shoulders and led her into the sitting room where she made her sit down. "Seren, look at me."

"I...c-can't breathe..." She met the Queen's gaze with wide eyes.

Frigga smiled and once more placed a hand on either side of her face. "Yes you can...I need you to calm your mind my dear. Listen to my voice. I'm not frightened, so you shouldn't be either. Look at me."

Seren began to take slower deep breaths and stared into Frigga's blue eyes. She instantly felt a wave of calm wash over her, and suddenly she was exhausted. Her eyes grew heavy.

"There we go. Much better. My boys are two of Asgard's finest warriors, I have every bit of faith in them. That is why I do not worry." She said.

Seren fought to keep her head up. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Frigga smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "There is magic in us all, some of us just have better access to it." There was a booming knock at the door. In an instant, Seren was awake and Frigga stood before the door brandishing the sword.

The knock came again, this time followed by the voice of Odin. "Frigga, open the door, the threat is secure."

Frigga sighed in relief and removed the beam from the door. Odin entered followed by Loki and a very angry Thor.

In a rare show of affection, Odin reached out to gently caress Frigga's cheek. "Are the two of you alright?"

Frigga nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "I believe Seren had a bout of panic," she watched as Loki stalked over to Seren. "But it has since passed."

Loki sat next to Seren and touched her chin gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am. I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry."

"Let's get you something to eat, perhaps that will help?" He said.

"Have Lyria take her down to the feast hall. There is plenty for her to eat there. We still have a few things to discuss." Odin said. He nodded to a servant girl with long auburn hair twisted into a braid over her shoulder. The girl entered and helped Seren to her feet. Seren stared at Loki.

"It's alright. I'll join you shortly." He kissed her forehead and watched as Lyria led her away.

OoOoOo

"Is my lady feeling better?" Lyria asked.

Seren sat at the far end of the feast hall, starting out at the beautiful skyline. She took a goblet of wine from the nearby table and sipped it. "Yes I am. Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked.

Seren stared out at the Bifrost. "No...Thank you. You can go back to whatever you were doing, you don't have to babysit me."

Lyria smiled. "As you wish. If you need anything, ring the bell at the end of the table and someone will attend to your needs." And without another word, Seren was alone. The feasting hall was decorated beautifully. Large bouquets of flowers decorated the sconces on every column. Red and gold chiffon drapes hung from the vaulted ceiling, billowing softly in the warm afternoon breeze. Meats and pastries and cakes of all kinds littered the long tables, untouched. Servants quietly began to clear the untouched dishes from the tables.

The sound of doors slamming open brought her to attention. Thor stormed in, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. She nearly called it to him, but before she could, he grabbed one of the massive tables and with a yell, flipped out on its side. The beautiful flowers and food scattered on the floor.

Lady Sif entered seconds later. "Redecorating, are we?" She stood looking at the mess with her hands on her hips. The Warriors Three entered behind her.

"What's this?! All this food...so innocent." He picked up a large turkey leg. "It breaks the heart."

Thor stormed away from them, in the direction of Seren. She looked around, trying to think of something to say, but he stopped and sat down on the steps of the balcony. Seren relaxed against the wall, holding her wine glass between both hands.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

Seren glanced up to see Loki appear from behind a column and lower himself to the stair next to Thor. "Who said I was wise?"

Thor clapped his hands together in frustration. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come, in time." Loki leaned forward and lowered his voice. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army?"

Thor nodded in agreement. "Yes! Exactly!"

"But there's nothing we can do without defying Father."

Thor looked down at Mjolnir, an idea forming in his head.

Loki blinked. "No. No no no. Thor I know that look." Thor jumped to his feet.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said, looking down at Loki.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki said a bit louder than intended.

Volstagg heard and turned his attention to the two brothers. "Madness? What sort of madness?" He set the small tray of good he'd collected down.

Loki chuckled. "Nothing. Thor was making a jest."

"The safety of out realm is no jest." Thor looked at his friends and smiled. "We're going to Jotunheim."

Loki sighed and looked down, bring his hand to his eyes. Seren took that moment to quietly move to Loki's side, lowering herself next to him. He took her hand in his, running her knuckles with his thumb.

"What?" Fandral asked.

Sif's brow furrowed. "Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break."

Loki watched with dread as the friends spoke. Seren rested her chin on his arm. "What does all of this mean?" She whispered.

Loki turned to look at her, his nose nearly brushing hers. "It doesn't mean anything good. We need to get you home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." She argued.

"It is forbidden!" Sif cried.

Seren and Loki glanced her way. Thor began speaking to them again. Loki wrapped an arm around Seren. "I want you to stay as well, but right now it isn't safe. This is something I must fix." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"...You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki looked behind him, startled. "What?" To go to Jotunheim and risk his father's wrath was the last thing he wanted. What he did want included Seren and himself and a bed. He suddenly felt very tired.

Thor smiled down at him. "You are coming with me?"

Loki smiled. "Yes. Of course." He stood, pulling Seren up with him. "I won't let my brother match into Jotunheim alone." He tightened his hold on Seren.

"And I." Volstagg and Fandral said.

"And I. The Warriors Three fight together." Hogun spoke up.

Loki looked at Seren. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go home."

Seren sighed. "Can't I say goodbye to your mother?"

Loki shook his head. "There's no time. This isn't going to end well."

"This isn't making me want to leave, you know. You're being very cryptic." He silenced her with a deep kiss.

Thor and his friends began to make towards the exit, Loki and Seren followed. Once they were at the stables, the servants began to prepare their horses for travel.

"Stay here." Loki said, leading before she could object. She stroked the black mane of Loki's horse and watched as he jogged over to one of several guards and began to speak to him.

"We must first find a way to get past Heimdall." Thor said.

Volstagg and Fandral began to speak. Loki came up silently behind Seren and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked. Seren looked at him and shook her head. He cupped her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "It's only for a few days, I promise. Just until everything is secure."

Seren sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Loki smiled and hoisted her up onto the saddle, then climbed on behind her. "You know I love you." He whispered into her hair. Seren turned to him as he nudged the horse into a gallop behind Thor with Sif and the warriors three following. Together they rode out of the palace gates down the rainbow bridge towards the Observatory. Seren could just make out Heimdall's tall form, his golden armor hinting in the setting sun. They all came to a stop.

"Wait for me." Loki said. He turned to the others. "Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me." They all dismounted and Loki walked to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall said, staring straight ahead.

"Loki smiled. "I'm sorry?"

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor." He looked at Loki. "You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?"

Loki was slightly taken aback. "You must be mistaken. We're not-"

"Enough." Thor bellowed, shoving past Loki. Loki stood by, angry at the interruption. "Heimdall may we pass?"

Heimdall stared at Thor. "For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch - until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor shoved past the gatekeeper, his friends following.

Volstagg nudged Loki as he passed him. "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?"

"Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth." Loki mumbled angrily. Volstagg and Fandral laughed as they entered the Observatory. He turned to Seren. "Come my lady." He held his hand out to her. She took it, gripping it tightly. "Heimdall, if you would be so kind-"

"I will send the lady Seren home once I've sent you to Jotunheim." Heimdall said.

Loki exhaled and smiled. "You have my gratitude." He ushered Seren into the Bifrost.

Heimdall entered after them, climbing onto his pedestal. "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"I've no plans to die today." Thor responded.

"None do." Heimdall inserted his sword into the control panel, causing the Observatory to spin.

Loki turned to Seren, taking her hand in his. "Do not worry, Seren. I will return."

She smiled, squeezing his hands. "You'd better." She said. "You'd better come back from wherever you're going and bring me back. "I'm ready to make that move you've been begging me for for so long."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You're certain?"

"It's the only way this will ever work...whatever this is." She replied.

"Consider it done." He pulled away from her, joining his brother and friends at the adjacent entrance. "Farewell my lady."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thor, be careful. All of you, be careful."

Thor nodded at her, and she received smiled from the Warriors Three. Sif gave her a stiff nod. She held her breath and watched as they were sucked out into the cosmos in an array of colors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please comment! Sorry about borrowing the Thor script, not really my style but totally necessary. Obviously I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

Seren fumbled in her pocket for her keys. She'd just inserted it into the lock just as the door was thrown open. Cody stared back at her in disbelief. He was unshaven and his hair was messy. His clothes were wrinkled as if he'd slept in them, but the dark circles under his eyes proved otherwise.

"Hi." She said meekly.

Cody's mouth dropped. "_Hi_? Three days without a word. Three days I've been looking for you, calling everyone we know! The cops have-"

"You called the cops?!" She shoved past him. "Jeez Cody!"

Cody slammed the door and followed her back to her room. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Jimmy called and said you never showed up for work. I came here and waited, but you never came home. You weren't answering your phone."

"You act like this is the first time I've done this." She opened her closet and pulled out her suitcase.

"That's bullshit Seren. We're not kids anymore!" He cried. "Where were you? I have a right to know."

She grabbed a handful of clothes from the dresser. "It's none of your business."

"What? Of course it's my business!" He walked around the bed and grabbed her by her arms. "Look at me!"

"I WAS WITH JACK ALRIGHT!" She shouted.

Cody let her arms go. "What?"

"You heard me." She said a bit quieter.

"I don't believe you."

"I think you do. I was about to open the bar and Jack found me. I've been with him since."

"Jack? As in your cousin Jack that you haven't seen since our senior year in high school?" He asked, completely confused.

Seren pulled some clothes from the hangers in the began folding them. "I think we both know he isn't my cousin." She said quietly.

"So what is this? What are you doing?" He gestured to the suitcase.

"I'm packing."

"I see that. Why?" He asked.

Seren sighed and let her arms drop to her side. "Cody..."

"Tell me. I have a right to know."

"I'm leaving with L-Jack. He's asked me to go with him and I said yes."

"Seven years. I've given you everything. Been there for you when he wasn't. And suddenly he reappears and that's it?"

"Cody-"

"I get it." He looked down and lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. He laughed bitterly and looked yup at the ceiling. "I've spent the past ten years loving someone who will never love me back."

"But I-"

"No! _You_ don't, don't try to tell me you do." He stood quickly. "I've got some calls to make." He snapped.

"Cody please! You're my best friend, I don't want things to end like this." She felt her throat tighten.

He walked to the door. "Yea well you should have thought about that before you jumped ship with Jack. Have a nice life."

Her arms dropped heavily to her sides and she jumped as the slamming of the door startled her. In that moment she felt as if maybe she'd made a mistake. Her hand went to the necklace around her throat and she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and resumed packing. She would cry later.

OoOoOo

"THOR WE MUST GO!" Loki cried as hundreds of frost giants began closing in on them.

Thor glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "Then go!"

Loki grit his teeth in frustration. "Let's go." He said to Hogun. They all began to run back to the mountain side they'd landed on. Loki felt the heat from the lightning from Mjolnir on his back, followed by the deafening rumble of thunder.

The ground beneath them began to quake and break apart as they ran. "What's Thor done?!" Volstagg cried, holding tightly to Fandral who was hanging over his shoulder.

"Likely killed us all!" Loki cried, leading over a large crevice that opened in the ground before him. Without warning a thick, blinding mist surrounded the five Asgardians, bringing them to a halt. There was a loud crack and the sound of the ground giving way echoed through the air. Hogun took a step back and nearly fell to his death. Loki reached out quickly, grabbing him by the collar of his armor and pulled him to his feet. He nodded his silent thanks.

Thor landed beside them. "Loki, we have to see."

Loki nodded, holding his hands out. He closed his eyes and concentrated, conjuring up a strong gust of wind that blew the mists away. They found themselves face to face with hundreds of war hungry frost giants. Thor began twirling Mjolnir and look Loki removed two daggers from his coat. The six friends braced themselves for a fight.

A nearby giant lunged and Thor swung his hammer. There was a deafening roar and blinding flash of light as the Bifrost opened, planting Odin on the back of his war horse before them all. He was clad in full armor, Gungnir in hand.

The giants parted way as Laufey emerged. He slammed his fists into the ground, causing a platform of ice to raise him up to where Odin was perched on the cliff.

"Laufey, end this." The Allfather demanded.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey growled.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death."

Odin looked grim. "So be it."

Without warning, Laufey lunged at Odin, wielding an ice blade. Odin slammed gungnir into the ground, emitting a forceful shockwave that sent the king of the frost giants flying through the air. The other frost giants began to retreat.

"Now!" Thor cried. "We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin hissed angrily. He raised his staff into the air. The Bifrost opened, sucking the group into the air. They entered the Observatory, the warmth washing over them. Odin ripped Heimdall's sword from the ignition and tossed it to him.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin bellowed.

Loki stood by the opening of the Bifrost. None of this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a prank. No prank had ever failed so miserably. He clenched his hands behind his back as Odin and Thor yelled at one another. He should have feared his father's wrath, but all he could think of was his left hand.

"I was a fool to thin you were ready." Odin said, defeated.

He had to put a stop to this, Thor couldn't take the blame for it all. "Father-" he implored.

Odin glared at him and growled angrily, silencing Loki. Loki was taken aback. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood. 'So be it.' He thought angrily.

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent live to the horrors of war!" Odin plunged gungnir into the ignition and the Bifrost began to roar to life.

Loki watched with pity as Odin began to rip apart Thor's armor. He stated in confusion as Mjolnir flew into the Allfather's hand.

"In the name of my father, and his father before," Loki watched in horror and sudden realization as the remainder of Thor's armor disintegrated. "I cast you out!"

Loki watched as a bolt of lightning struck Thor, knocking him into the portal. In anger, Odin hurls Mjolnir into the portal just before it closed. Loki turned an accusatory gaze to Odin, who appeared suddenly very sad and old. "What have you done?"

Odin released gungnir and descended the platform. "I'll not hear another word, Loki. This had to be done."

Loki struggled to find the meaning in it all, but could not.

"Return to the castle at once, I've a few things to discuss with the gatekeeper." Odin said.

Loki gave a slight bow of his head and took his leave without another word.

OoOoOo

Loki sat next to Sif before a fire in the center of the room.

"How bad is it?" Sif asked. "I've never seen the Allfather so angry."

Loki exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's bad."

"What do you know?" Sif asked, sitting up straight.

He stood up, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly. "Thor has been banished to Midgard."

"What?" Sif and Fandral asked in unison.

"We should never have let him go."

Sif eased back down into the cushion of the settee. "There was no stopping him." She mumbled.

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral said, wincing as Hogan crushed two healing stones and rubbed the dust over the wound on his chest. He laid his head back as the flesh began to heal.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg rubbed his wrist, blackened by the frost giant's touch.

Loki stared down at his own arm. The arm that should have matched Volstagg's. Instead, it was it's usual tone, no evidence of frostbite whatsoever. The image of his hand turning blue flashed in his mind. "I told him." He said without thinking.

Fandral sat up. "_What?_"

Loki gripped his wrist, silently cursing himself for admitting it. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long."

Volstagg looked up from his wound. "You told the guard?"

Loki bristled at the accusatory looks he received. "I saved our lives! And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stood and faced Loki. "Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!" She begged.

Loki all but rolled his eyes. Sif's feelings for Thor went far beyond that of friendship, it was known by all, but never spoken of for fear of a good beating from her.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" He said the words before he'd thought them through, but from the looks the others gave him, he could tell it was something that had crossed ask of their minds. Before they could say another word, Loki walked out.

Loki gave a curt nod to two einherjar who stood at the entrance of the throne room. It was his first thought to go and speak with his father, but he remembered the incident with the jotun. He glanced over his shoulder and took a quick left, descending the drafty stairwell that lead to the weapons vault.

"Halt." Two guards barred the entrance to the vault with their staffs.

Loki stepped out of the shadows. "I have business here."

"Prince Loki, forgive us. The Allfather has ordered us to allow no one passage."

"Even your Prince?" Loki asked, his suspicions growing.

"Yes, my Prince, even you."

Loki clicked his tongue as he wracked his brain for a way inside. "Is that so?" He reached into the minds of the guards, closing his eyes for concentration. 'Close your eyes. The Allfather will never know.' He opened his eyes and smirked. The guards' eyes became cloudy and their eyelids began to close. In a matter of seconds, the two of them slid to the floor, unconscious. He stepped over their bodies and shoved the massive golden doors open with his shoulder. The room was cool and damp as it was several hundred feet under the throne room. He swallowed hard and descended the stairs. All around him were Odin's prized spoils of war. Trinkets and treasures from all the Nine Realms, locked away for safe keeping-and to keep them away from those who would use them for less than honorable means.

Looking ahead, he saw the one thing that struck an unknown sense of fear in him, where once it was just a box. The ice casket say atop its pedestal. He stared at the swirls of blue that seemed to dance on the inside, hypnotic him. Before he realized it, he stood inches away from it. He reached out, brushing his fingers against its freezing, smooth surface. The energy emanating from it, suddenly lashed out at him. He watched in horror as his hand suddenly began to turn blue. The same huge as the jotun who attacked him.

Loki jerked his hand away with a yelp. Stumbling backwards, he landed on his hip with a thud. Gasping, he stared at his blue hand, willing it with all his might to turn back to the pale flesh it once was. He watched as it did just that. He stared at his hand, and then up at the casket. Slowly getting to his feet and mustering all his courage, he reached out and took the casket in both of his hands, allowing the tingling coolness to wash over him. He closed his eyes at the strange, familiar feeling.

"STOP!"

Loki froze, opening his eyes. His breath bellowed out before him in a fog. "Am I cursed?"

"No. Put the casket down, Loki." Odin said.

Loki set the casket back down, turning slowly. His skin slowly faded back to its normal state. He stared up at Odin. "What am I?"

"You're my son." Odin replied, staring at him.

Loki felt his heart begin to race. "What more than that?!"

Odin's face betrayed him as he frowned, not answering the question.

Loki's breath hitched with sudden realization. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" He asked.

Odin exhaled. "No." He watched as Loki's face fell. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring-abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. "Laufey's son...?" He whispered. His mind raced add he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "W-why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" He asked.

"You were an innocent child-" Odin tried to explain. It was not the answer Loki desired.

"No. You took Mr for a purpose. What was it?!" Loki demanded. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Odin's responsebut it didn't come fast enough. "TELL ME!" Loki screamed.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter." Odin replied calmly.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" He asked.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" He fought back the tears that threatened.

"You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"Don't-" Odin reached out for Loki, but he jerked out of his reach.

"It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years." Loki began walking closer to Odin, suddenly blind with rage. "Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!" He screamed. He watched as if in slow motion, a Odin fell to the ground, his body trembling. Shocked at the unexpected turn of events, he knelt next to him, carefully taking his hand in his own. It was clammy and so unlike Odin that it struck fear in him worse than the casket

"Gaurds! Please help!" Loki cried, scooping Odin into his arms.

The doors burst open and several guards entered. "Get him to a healer!" Loki ordered. He watched as the guards lifted Odin and carried him out.

OoOoOo

Loki waited outside of Odin's chambers, his arms folded across his chest. Their previous conversation replayed over and over in his mind. Every time he tried desperately to make sense of it, but he couldn't. The food gates of reality had opened. He wasn't really a Prince. He held no claim to the throne. His entire life was not his own. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned against one of the massive golden columns that made up the door frame and sunk to the floor, raking his hands through his hair.

He gave a violent start when a pair of soft, warm hands enveloped his. Frigga knelt before him, her eyes loving and her smile soft. "Come Loki.." She said quietly, pulling him to his feet. She nodded to the guards and led Loki into their chambers.

The tall giant windows were all blacked out. Not an ounce of light was able to break through. A few candles were lit on the walls. In the center of the room lay Odin in a large bed, a glowing shield enveloped him.. His color was pale and he seemed lifeless save for the faint rise and fall of his chest. Loki walked over to him and looked to Frigga, swallowing hard..

Frigga sat on the opposite side of her husband and looked down at him. "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family."

Loki looked down at him. "So why did he lie?"

Frigga looked over at him. "He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. I may not have carried you in my womb, but you are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that." She whispered.

Loki stared down at Odin as if in a trance.

"You can speak to him. He can see and hear us, even now." She said.

Loki sniffed. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time is different. We were unprepared."

Loki felt his heart flutter with anxiety. "I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored." He said quietly. He watched painfully as tears fell down his mother's cheeks.

"But he's put it off for so long now, I fear he may never..." She swiped a tear away with her hand before resting it over Odin's chest. Loki reached over and took her hand in his. She smiled slightly. "You're a good son, Loki. You're our son." She whispered. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Loki looked over at her. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki took in a slow, deep breath. Exhaustion was setting in quickly. He stood. "I need to go lie down." He kissed the top of Frigga's hand and began to make his way towards the exit. The sudden march of approaching soldiers echoed in the room and the doors swung open. The guards poured in as if prepared for battle. Loki tensed and in a brief moment felt that his mother had betrayed him, turned him over to the palace. He looked over his shoulder at her, searching for an answer.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you." She looked down at Odin. "Until he awakens, Asgard is yours."

He watched as a portly magistrate entered behind the einherjar carrying Gungnir. The magistrate keeled before him, bowed his head and offered the golden spear up for him. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He slowly reached out, grasping the spear carefully. He felt a spark of power ignite in his chest.

"Make your father proud."

OoOoOo

_"How many suns does Asgard have?" Seren asked, shielding her eyes with her hand. She and Loki lay in the grassy fields on the outskirts of the the city. She was 14. Her hair was spread out in golden waves beneath her._

_"Two." Loki replied. He lay next to her, his arms folded under his head._

_She turned to him. "Truly?"_

_His eyes were closed as they basked in the warmth of the suns. "Yes. Two suns, two moons."_

_"That's so cool..." She whispered. "Does it ever rain here?"_

_Loki laughed. "Of course it does. How else would our trees and crops grow?"_

_"I just figured it was all magic. Everything here seems to be magic." She said, rubbing her fingers through the grass. She turned to sneek a glance at Loki only to find him staring at her._

_"Stay here with me." He said suddenly, rolling over on his stomach. He lifted a few strand of her hair into his hand, twirling it between his fingers._

_"I am here with you." She answered._

_"I mean forever." He said._

_She giggled. "I can't stay here forever. What would happen to my family?" The look in his eyes had made her stomach flutter._

Things had seemed so much more simpler then.

Seren sat starting out at the city below, her three suitcases by her feet. The sun was setting and there was no sign of Loki. She pinched the necklace he'd given her between her fingers, rolling the chain back and forth between her thumb and index finger. "Loki...where are you?"

She turned and looked into the mirror of her vanity, searching for any sign of him, but only her disappointed reflection stared back at her. "Loki, come on." She whispered, taking the glass. For a crazy moment she actually thought that would work. After ten minutes, she grabbed the remote and turned the television on to one of the national news channels, the sunk down into her large, very empty bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy frackle schzmat Batman. I don't know what happened last night when I tried to upload this chapter, but it was all kinds of jacked up. Special thanks to sweet Delanieroberts14 for giving me a heads up. Please comment!**

Loki stared blankly at the disaster that was his room. Most of the books were scattered across the floor, some of them ripped. His desk was tipped on its side, the ink from the inkwell splattered on the floor and nearby wall. The emerald and gold drapes were ripped and stained. Broken glass littered the floor.

It felt as if his entire world was crashing down around him. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. He wasn't Asgardian. And it made perfect sense. He was the average height of a normal Asgardian...but a runt by Jotun standards. He was raised with scary campfire stories of the very thing that he was. How could any loving parent knowingly subject their child to that, albeit their adopted one?

The tiny hole in his heart was growing by the second. Every breath was one of doubt. Every thought was another question. Why? Who else knows? How could you? He suddenly felt like the laughing stock of all the realms. Like everyone knew but him. The darkness threatened to consume him, feeding off his anger and hurt.

He looked up at the wall high above the fireplace, at the large portrait of him and Thor, the king and queen. _'The royal family...'_ He thought bitterly. "They are no family of mine." He whispered.

OoOoOo

"I thought he'd never leave." Loki released the invisibility spell he'd cast on himself, appearing before Thor.

Thor seemed to snap out of his trance, focusing on his brother. "Loki? What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead." Loki replied. He watched with unprecedented satisfaction as Thor's face paled, his mouth opening in disbelief.

"What?" He whispered.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor looked up, hopeful. "Can I come home?" This was not the Thor he knew, this whimpering shell of an Asgardian. It disgusted him.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"But..couldn't We find a way to-"

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki snapped. Thor looked down and nodded, defeated. "This is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry."

Thor looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here." The words caught Loki off guard, but he kept his composure. "Nothing could have stopped me." the words were out before he could stop them. For a brief moment, he felt the warmth in his chest, but the feeling was soon crushed with the memory of red eyes and blue skin. "Farewell brother." He disappeared without another word.

OoOoOo

Loki looked around as he crossed the frozen plain. The wind whipped snow through the air. Regardless of his heritage, Jotunheim was still a frozen wasteland, and he was slightly chilled. He cleared his mind, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

He stepped over fallen boulders and debris from what once must have been a monstrous castle of ice. He could just make out Laufey perched atop his throne. Lifting his chin, he stepped through the crumbled doorway. Several frost giants appeared from the shadows, surrounding him.

The king of the frost giants peered down at him. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." He growled.

"I've come alone and unarmed." Loki replied.

"To what end?" Laufey asked.

"To make you another proposition."

Laufey nodded slightly. "So you're the one who let us into Asgard." He stood and slowly descended the dais, looming over Loki.

"You're welcome." Loki smirked.

"My men are dead, and I have no Casket. You are a deceiver." Laufey grabbed Loki by the throat and squeezed.

"You have no idea what I am." He whispered, willing his true form to show itself.

Laufey watched curiously as Loki's pale form took on a blue hue with thin runes raised over his flesh.

Loki looked up at him with crimson eyes. "Hello father."

Laufey released him. He watched with intrigue as Loki's flesh returned to the pale shade of the Asgardians. "Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

Loki smirked again, feeling quite full of himself. "No longer weak." He clasped his hands behind his back."I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

Laufey turned and walked back up to the throne. "Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will have the Casket."

Laufey studied Loki carefully. "Why would you do this?"

"When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds. Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could." Loki replied.

The Jotun king leaned forward with a terrifying smile. "This is a great day for Jotunheim. Asgard is finally ours."

"No. Asgard is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told." Loki said sharply.

Laufey narrowed his eyes. "I accept."

"Not so bad for the abandoned bastard of the Jotun king." Loki turned on his heel, disappearing in a flash of light from the Bifrost.

OoOoOo

Seren heard the rustling of fabic and opened her eyes. Loki stood before her in his Asgardian armor and horned helmet. She sat up quickly.

"I didn't think you were coming." She said.

His expression was sombre. "Seren.."

She felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. "What's wrong?"

Loki removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm. "I..wanted to see you."

"You see me. What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up on her knees. She wore a white sleeveless nightgown. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were flushed. The sight of her took his breath away.

He forced a smile that was barely visible in the shadows. "Nothing." He was the God of lies, deceit was one of his best talents, but he found it nearly impossible to lie to her. He could see the slight shift in her eyes, and he knew with a pang of guilt that she'd bought it.

He reached up and unhooked his cape, and then his shoulder pads, his breast plate, and wrist guards. "The last twenty four hours have been...very dark. Very dark indeed." He looked down at the helmet under his arm. "And amidst all of this darkness, I can see the tiniest glimmer of light. My only hope." His throat tightened.

Seren reached out and took the helmet from him, setting it on the table next to the bed. He reached out and took her face in his hands. "You were that light. The knowledge that I would see you again, was the one thing that kept me going." Her hands gripped his wrists.

She opened her mouth to respond but he covered it with his own in a kiss more desperate and passionate than either of them had ever known. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form and gently lowered her onto the bed. He ran his hands through her hair and down the sides of her body until his hands came to her hips. Lifting her gown, he reached under and grabbed her butt. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She leaned her head back as he trailed kisses along her jawline and collarbone. She'd always known she'd wanted this since the last time they'd seen each other at prom. While she'd made out heavily with other guys, Cody included- she'd never allowed it to go further than that with the hope that he'd come back. And now he had, and her entire body was an exposed bundle of nerves. She groaned as his lips found her breasts. "Loki..." She whispered.

He took in a deep breath and looked up at her. "I've always wanted to hear you say my name like that."

She dug her nails into his arms as he eased into her. There was only a brief moment of fire-like pain which soon gave way to pure euphoria. He paused as he soon realized what had just occurred. His eyes met hers and he felt an overwhelming sense of adoration and love. He allowed his movements to become more gentle, giving her time to adjust. Their gazes were locked on one another as their bodies melded into one.

Time seemed to stop as the two acted out several years worth of sexual frustration that had built up between them. She arched her back as he pinned her hands above her head, increasing his thrusts. She felt a warm, tingling sensation in her toes that was quickly working it's way up her body. Loki buried his face in her neck with a groan, giving a violent thrust that caused her to scream with pleasure. He collapsed against her, gasping for air. She stroked his hair gently, listening to the sound of his breathing as it slowed.

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his arm, staring down at her.

"I love you." She said, looking up at him.

His eyes traveled over every inch of her body, trying to memorize it. The darkness was threatening to creep in and take over, but the thought of her kept it at bay. For the last few, precious hours, he was able to forget.

"Loki!" She said loudly, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yes? Sorry." He said.

"What is wrong? And don't say nothing, because it is evident that something is bothering you." She said.

Loki rolled onto his back and sighed, rubbing his face. "A lot has happened since you were there last." He sat up. My father has fallen into the Odin sleep-you remember the one I told you about?" Seren nodded. "Just before that happened, he banished Thor because of the reckless threat he posed to the kingdom.."

"What?" Seren sat up. "Holy shit...was that his hammer that landed out in the desert?"

_'Damn mortals and their need to report every little thing.'_ Loki nodded and covered his face in his hands as he told her of the events leading up to Odin's condition. He explained to her why Thor was banished and how he was now acting as king

"I have to neutralize any and all threats to the realm. You should know, there are plans that I have put into motion that cannot be undone. But just know that they were necessary. I hope that whatever happens, you know that I will always love you." He said.

Seren's brow furrowed. "Loki, what have you done?"

He looked out at the lightening horizon. "What I had to do." He turned and looked at her. "Marry me."

Seren was caught off guard. "Loki, I...we.."

It wasn't what he expected. The darkness returned. "Know that what I've done and what I will do, is what I've had to do. It's all for the best." He stroked her hair gently. "Come find me, when you've decided."

"Loki, what..." She suddenly felt unbearably tired. Her eyes grew heavy. "Loki what...What have you done?" She whispered. Sleep overcame her. Loki lowered her onto the pillows. With a single thought, his clothes were back on. He picked up his helmet and tucked it back under his arm.

"I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

OoOoOo

Loki emerged from the Bifrost, barely acknowledging Heimdall as he descended his post. There was much to do and he didn't have time for the guardian's scrutiny. He could feel his eyes on him and knew he was suspicious. "What troubles you gatekeeper?" He asked as he passed him.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants who entered this Realm." His voice was calm, but accusing.

Loki felt a surge in his adrenaline, but his face remained hardened and calm. "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service."

Heimdall looked down at Loki from the steps he stood on. "Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

Loki smiled up at him. "You have great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him."

Loki narrowed his eyes, his jaw set. "Exactly. Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall clearly did not like the answer, but he responded. "Yes."

"Good." He turned and stalked towards the rainbow bridge. "Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started."

OoOoOo

Loki quietly entered the All Father's chambers. The room was a bit brighter with the rays of the morning glowing behind the drapes. Candles were lit around the room and a fire roared on the opposite wall. Frigga sat next to her husband, resting her head next to his.

Loki walked to her, taking care to keep quiet. He looked down at her. The only mother he'd ever known, was not his to keep. But knowing what he was and still treating him with the kindness she had, should have meant something. The darkness would not allow it. In a sudden, terrifying thought, he realized how easy it would be to end her life. He sucked in a deep breath at the shocking thought.

Frigga stirred at the noise. "Loki?" She sat up and wrapped her shaw around her shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

Loki pressed his lips together in a convincing smile. "All is well. I didn't mean to wake you, I only wanted to see how he was."

Frigga pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and looked down at Odin. "Unchanged. Perhaps that is a good thing, I'm not sure."

Loki nodded. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

Frigga smiled. "I'll not be separated from your father. He knows I'm here." She patted Odin's hand. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Loki admired her devotion, and his thoughts quickly turned to Seren. He leaned down and kissesd her forehead. "If anything should change, notify me immediately." He said.

Frigga nodded and patted his cheek. "You'll be the first to know, dearest."

Loki nodded and made his way to the exit. when he was outside he turned to the guard and ordered three more posted at the door. "No one is to enter without my knowledge." He then turned and made his way quickly towards the weapons vault.

OoOoOo

Seren rolled onto her side, stretching her arms out next to her. He fingers brushed the cool, empty sheets. She opened her eyes and sat up. He wasn't there. "Loki?"

When she received no answer, she threw the blankets off of her and looked in the bathroom. She then hurried into the living room. Empty. Kitchen, empty. Guest room, empty.

She ran her hands through her hair wondering if she'd dreamt it, but the tenderness in her thighs and hips told her otherwise. The last thing she remembered was Loki's hand on her face. "Son of a bitch." She said when realization dawned on her.

She was suddenly very angry. She walked into the bedroom and pulled a pair of pants and a sweatshirt out of her suitcase. He had no right to cast a spell on her. She buttoned her jeans and was struggling to find the hole in the sweater for her head when a sudden thought occurred to her. _'..I have to neutralize any and all threats to the realm...'_surely to God he didn't mean...Thor was his brother, he would never...

She turned to her vanity mirror. "Loki! I know you can hear me. Look at me!" She grabbed the mirror on both sides, her heart pounding in her ears. "Loki!"

She pulled out her phone and quickly searched for the satellite that had crashed in the desert. It was the first news story that appeared. "Puente Antiguo...New Mexico?" She sucked in a deep breath and grabbed her car keys. She dialed the number for the airport. "I need a ticket for the immediate next flight to New Mexico please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Comments please! Lyrics are from Stabbing Westward's Darkest Days. A song that if you listen to it, should be Loki's anthem, just saying.**

Loki stood on the balcony of the throne room, looking out over the kingdom. The sky was the bluest of blues and the twin suns shone brightly above. The city and all of its many buildings glimmered in the light. He suddenly felt a sense of dread and turned his gaze to the Bifrost.

OoOoOo

Seren had the gas pedal pressed to the floor. A million thoughts were running through her head. She only prayed that she want to late. She inhaled deeply on her cigarette, her eyes scanning the landscape for any sign of Puente Antigua.

The clouds began to darken. She glanced out the window, relieved that she'd just passed the city limits. Her cell phone startled her and she dug blindly through her purse for it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Cody."

He cheeks puffed up as she exhaled. "Now isn't really a good time, can I call you later?"

"No. This is all I have to say. I've loved you since we were kids. I don't know how serious things are with Jack, but I've been here through everything. I was here when he wasn't."

She felt her chest tighten with pity. "You're right. You were there for me when no one else was. You're my best friend and always will be. It's not fair to you and I'm so sorry but its him. I will always choose him."

The line was silent for a moment but when he spoke up, his voice was sad. "Ok. That's all I needed to know. Bye Seren." She looked down at the call ended screen, feeling less than happy.

A loud explosion shook her car, starting her. She came to a screeching halt. People were running in all directions, screaming and crying. A few buildings were burning. She threw her belt off and jumped out of the car. A giant metal thing was marching through the tiny town.

"Lady run!" Two teenage boys yelled as they passed her.

She took her sun glasses off, unsure of what exactly was happening. Then she saw him. Blonde hair and beard glinting in the sun. He was dressed in normal human clothes. "THOR!"

She immediately ran towards him. He took notice and ran in her direction, followed by three other people. "Seren? What in all the realms are you doing here?"

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "This is Loki! Whatever is happening, it's got something to do with him!" She cried, suddenly feeling frantic.

The woman with black hair poked around from behind the older man. "Is this another one?"

Thor nodded, looking her in the eyes. "I know. Lady Sif has informed me."

"She's here?"

"Aye. She and the warriors three are our only real chance."

Seren's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"When father banished me, he took my power. All of my power. I am mortal."

The news sent a chill down her spine. Thor was the strongest man she'd ever known. "What's going to happen?"

Thor pressed his lips together tightly. "I do not know. But you must get away from here. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

Seren swallowed the fear that threatened to choke her. This was unlike the Thor she knew. But this was completely unlike the Loki she knew. "Ok."

"This is my friend Jane Foster, her friend Darcy and doctor Erik Selvig. Stay with them." At that moment there was an explosion that sent Seren flying into a nearby news stand. She heard a loud ringing in her ears and was immediately sent back to the night her grandmother was killed. She covered her ears the ringing became deafening. She rolled onto her side pressing her face to the asphalt as she tried to steady her vision and slow her heart rate. There was fire all around her, she could feel its heat.

"Erik!"

She watched as Jane knelt over her friend, blood staining the older man's shirt. A jagged piece of iron had impaled him through his stomach. Thor gripped the the metal and pulled it out, causing the man to howl in pain.

The sight was gruesome and she squeezed her eyes shut. Loki. This was all because of Loki? The thought made her stomach turn and she rolled over as the contents in her stomach made an encore appearance in the ditch. She began to hyperventilate as her mind raced with thoughts of Loki.

"Seren!" She screamed as someone pulled her to her feet. Thor placed a hand on either side of her face, looking her over quickly. "Are you hurt?"

Seren shook her head. "I don't think so. What about your friend?" She looked over his shoulder and did a double take. Erik was limping towards shelter with Jane.

"He'll live. Go with them and seek shelter." He said.

She nodded. "Be careful Thor. Please."

He gave her a nod and a gentle push in the direction towards Jane and Erik. Seren glanced over her shoulder at him as she ran towards them. They stood by the entrance of an old building at the center of the town. Seren held her ribs, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked.

Seren looked up at her. "I think so." She nodded towards Erik. "What about you?"

He blinked as if he hadn't heard her. "Oh. Yes. Yes I'm fine." He looked down blankly at his blood soaked shirt.

"Are you sure?" She asked Jane. "Is he in shock?"

Jane pursed her lips and nodded, distracted. "No. He's completely healed. I would believe it if I hadn't seen it..." She blinked and looked at Seren. "How do you know Thor? Are you one...of them?"

"Me? Oh no. I'm from Vermont. But I've known them nearly all my life." She said, brushing dirt and debris from her clothes.

"Them?" The black haired girl asked. Seren looked over at her. "I'm Darcy."

"Yea. Thor and his brother Loki-"

"What's he doing?!" Jane asked, stepping forward.

Erik grabbed her arm. "Jane no."

Seren walked to stand next to her, watching with apprehension as Thor walked towards the giant metal monster. She could barely make out his voice. "He's talking to him."

"Who?" Darcy and Jane asked in unison.

Seren almost didn't believe her own words, but it was the only logical explanation. "His brother."

"That thing is his brother?" Darcy asked.

"No. But he's controlling it..." She felt her stomach turn again, and fought back the rising bile in her throat. She exhaled. "Son of a bitch. He's controlling it." She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

The giant turned in retreat. Seren dropped her arms to her sides, relief setting in. Suddenly, without warning, the giant spun around and suddenly struck Thor with a sickening crack, sending him flying through the air. Seren shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"NO!" Jane cried. She broke free of Erik's grip and rushed to Thor's side.

Seren took several steps towards him but she could see his body was bloody and twisted. She fell to her knees, sobbing, and squeezed her eyes shut. It was not the way she wanted to remember him. "LOKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She sobbed.

"Jane!" Seren looked up to see Erik dragging her away from Thor's lifeless body.

The ground shook as the giant approached once more.

She felt someone pull her to her feet and looked up. Volstagg looked down at her. "Come lady Seren. Best you distance yourself." She gripped his arm weakly, allowing him to pull her away towards the others.

"What's that noise?" Darcy asked loudly, looking around.

Volstagg shielded Seren as a bolt of lightening struck. There was a deafening thunder clap.

"Oh my God." Jane said.

Seren looked over Volstagg's massive arm and gasped. Clad in his full armor, crimson cape billowing in the wind, Thor stood wielding Mjolnir.

Seren shrieked with joy, but it was short lived as the metal giant slowly got back to its feet. Thor gave them a brief smile as he began to swing Mjolnir, launching himself into the air.

Everyone shielded themselves as the tornado Thor had conjured, began to pelt them with debris. Volstagg shielded Seren once more, but she peered over his arm. The giant was lifted off his feet and into the air. There was a blinding flash of fiery light followed by a deafening explosion. And then all was quiet. Thor landed, unharmed, before them. Jane ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

Thor turned to Sif and the warriors three. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."

A man in a black suit approached them. "Donald...I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Seren looked up at Volstagg. "Thank you. For your help."

He smiled down at her. "Think nothing of it, my lady. Are you alright?"

She nodded and patted his arm. "I will be." She walked over to where Thor stood with Jane and the suit. "Excuse me." She looked up at Thor. "You're going home?"

"Yes. I've got to undo whatever damage Loki has done." Thor replied.

"Good. I'm coming too." She said.

Thor shook his head. "Seren, I cannot allow it. I'm unsure of what awaits me once I return. I don't want to risk something happening to you."

"Loki would never hurt me, Thor. You know it and I know it. I'm going with you."

"Seren, no. It's too dangerous."

Seren punched him in the shoulder hard. "_Fine_! Then I'll go find one of the other hundreds of portals and I'll jump through it. Maybe I land safely, maybe I don't. But one way or another, I'm going to Asgard!" She cried, tears filling her eyes. "He needs me..." She said a bit quieter.

Thor's resolve crumbled and he sighed. "Very well. But you'll have to have Sif and the others bring you there." He turned to Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

Jane looked up at him, slightly confused. "Uh, sure." She gasped and smiled as he pulled her close.

"Hold on tight."

Seren watched, slightly irritated, as Thor launched himself and Jane into the air.

"You can ride with me." The man in the suit said. Seren eyed him suspiciously. "You heard him. We're allies. Get in."

Seren opened the door to the car and slid into the front seat.

"Name's Coulson." He said, putting the car in gear.

"I'm-"

"Seren Tremaine. I know."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "How do you-"

"There isn't too much that my people don't know. But don't worry. My orders aren't to bring you in. Yet."

She watched as they pulled of the road, driving over rocky terrain. She was afraid to ask what "yet" meant, or worse, who his organization was. Some questions are better left unasked. He brought the car to a stop and she jumped out, running to where Thor and Jane stood waiting.

An old unimog pulled up and Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun emerged.

"So how do you guys speak our language?" Darcy asked, taking Volstagg's hand as he helped her out.

"Ha! Silly girl, you're speaking ours!" Volstagg replied with a chuckle.

They joined Thor at the Bifrost runes. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

Everyone waited for something to happen, but it didn't. Seren noticed Fandral and Volstagg exchange a worried glance.

"He would open if he could. I fear the worst." Thor said.

Seren squeezed her eyes shut. A lot was happening and much too soon. All she knew was that something was wrong and that it involved Loki. Her heart ached for him, and for understanding. Just before her thoughts drove her to insanity, a bright light exploded from the sky.

Thor pulled Jane to him. "Whatever fate lies before me, you are a part of it."

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Seren watched, not caring weather she was being creepy or not. She wished she'd been able to kiss Loki in front of people and not be afraid of it. There was a lot they were going to have to work on.

OoOoOo

When they arrived in the observatory, Heimdall was on the floor obviously injured. Seren was horrified.

"Get him to the healing rooms. Leave my brother to me!" Thor said.

Seren trailed behind, ultimately choosing to stay in the observatory. She'd never seen Thor so angry, but she could understand why. It was best to let them work it out, than for her to intervene. No one would appreciate it, and she didn't want to be forced to choose sides. She sought out a tiny nook at the far right of the large dome and sank down to the floor.

OoOoOo

Frigga heard commotion in the corridor just outside Odin's chambers. Immediately she stood at attention, wielding a sword. The doors burst open and to her surprise, two frost giants entered. She charged the smaller of the two, managing to wound him with a large gash to the chest. He fell but the largest one backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

The blow caused her to become suddenly very disoriented. She lay her head against the cool marble floor, trying desperately to get to her feet. She saw the creature, sitting atop her husband, raise a blade high. Before she could scream, a beam of golden light sent the beast to the floor.

"Your death came by the son of Odin." Loki stood wielding gungnir. He fired once more, completely disintegrating the giant. He turned and Frigga rushed to him.

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!" He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his hands shook slightly with adrenaline. "And I will make you proud." Everything was coming together perfectly. He glared over Frigga's shoulder at the scorch mark where Laufey had died.

"Loki!"

He and Frigga turned. Thor stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

"THOR!" Frigga broke away from Loki and ran to her oldest son.

Loki fought to keep his composure. This was an uncalculated event. He eyed Mjolnir, held tightly in Thor's white-knuckled grip. "Found its way back to you, did it?"

Thor glowered at him. "No thanks to you."

Frigga looked at both of her sons. "What?"

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?" Thor snapped.

Frigga's eyes widened and she turned to Loki for an explanation.

"It must have been enforcing Father's last command."

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor replied through gritted teeth.

OoOoOo

_There are times when I'm just a shell_

_When I do not feel anything for anyone_

Seren was about to fall asleep when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She peered around the corner of her nook. A wild-eyed Loki plunged gungnir into the ignition. The observatory roared to life.

_All I feel is hollow and bruised_

_Used up and misused_

_Forced to be someone I don't want to be_

Seren was going to call out to him, but when he turned to look out towards the rainbow bridge, she could tell he wasn't himself. He didn't even look the same.

_Have I failed somehow or some way_

_Will the weight of today finally pull me down to drown_

"Loki!" Thor entered the Observatory, shielding his eyes from the power that the Bifrost was producing.

Loki stared at the brilliant light, entranced. "All these years, and no one's ever dared to use it as a weapon."

_In the depths of despair_

_Where I am alone_

_Except for my rage_

Thor raised Mjolnir into the air into an attempt to shatter the ice encapsulating the controls. Loki fired gungnir, striking Thor and knocking him across the floor. He slowly descended the platform as Thor staggered to his feet. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

"Loki, you can't kill an entire race!" Thor cried.

_My rage_

_My pain_

_I hate my darkest days_

"Why not?" Loki chuckled ruefully. "What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands."

Thor's features softened. "I've changed."

Loki glared at him murderously. "So have I." He struck Thor across the face with his staff. "Fight me." He swung gungnir at him, but he dodged it.

_My rage_

_My pain_

_I hate my darkest days_

_My darkest days_

"Is the throne worth all of this? Is it worth what you will become?!" Thor asked.

"I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal! Now fight me!" Loki cried.

Thor dodged another attack. "I will not fight you brother!"

Loki frowned. "I'm not your brother. I never was!"

"Loki this is madness!"

Loki grinned. "Is it madness? Is it? _IS IT_?!"

Seren watched with growing apprehension. This wasn't the Loki she knew and loved.

"I don't know what happened to you on earth that turned you so soft. Don't tell me it was a woman." He gave a maniacal smile when Thor remained silent. "Oh it was? Perhaps when we're finished here I'll pay her a little visit myself!"

That remark ignited fury. Thor and Loki charged at one another, their weapons clashing. Loki released years of pent up rage and jealousy. Thor swung Mjolnir, knocking Loki back. Loki kicked out, knocking Thor onto his back.

Seren couldn't stand it, terrified that they would kill one another. "LOKI STOP!" She ran out of her hiding place, stopping just a few feet from him.

Loki turned to face her. Shock quickly turned to rage. "Get out of here Seren!" He kicked out at Thor but Thor swiped his feet out from under him, landing with a thud on his back. Thor brought Mjolnir down at Loki's head, but Loki parried the attack with gungnir, kicking Thor in the face. Thor stumbled back, just barely having time to block another strike from Loki. He stumbled backwards onto his back. Loki jumped in the air, bringing gungnir's point down in an attempt to impale Thor. Thor rolled away, quickly getting to his feet.

"PLEASE STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Seren cried. She threw herself onto Loki, trying desperately to pry his hands from his weapon. He wrenched his arm free, knocking her to the floor.

"GET OUT!" He cried, holding his hand out, he sent forth a burst of energy that sent Seren flying out of the observatory onto the rainbow bridge.

She rolled onto her side and pushed herself to her knees, unhurt. She shielded her eyes from the bright glowing light of the Bifrost, catching glimpses of the brothers as they fought. Refusing to watch them kill one another, she scrambled to her feet and mounted Loki's horse. She gave it a swift nudge, holding tightly to the reigns as she neared the gates to the city.

When she got to the palace doors, two guards tried to stop her. "PLEASE! I NEED TO SEE THE QUEEN!"

"And what business could you have with her?" One of the guards asked with a smirk.

Seren wrenched her arms free and managed to get around them, throwing herself through the doors of the throne room. They tackled her to the marble floor, knocking the wind out of her. She took in a deep breath and screamed as they painfully twisted her arms behind her back.

"_PLEASE_! They're killing each other!" Seren sobbed. "Just send someone to the Bifrost!"

"Shut your mouth!" One of them shouted.

"Sir Oroco! What is the meaning of this?" Frigga stood on the stairs of the throne.

"She was trying to-"

"She is human and poses no threat to me. You will unhand her at once!" She commanded. They did so without a single word. "Return to your posts."

When they were gone, Seren rushed to the queen. "Queen Frigga-Loki and Thor-" she bent at her waist, trying to catch her breath. "They're going to kill each other! We have to stop them!"

Frigga smiled sadly. "My husband is on his way as we speak." There was a loud explosion. "I only pray he isn't to late."

Seren swallowed past the giant lump in her throat, fearing for them both. "Loki..." She whispered. She spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could to the horse. Jumping on his back she pushed him to go as fast add he could. The bridge beneath her shuddered violently. She wrapped her arms around the horse's neck to keep from falling.

She looked ahead and could just make out the observatory as it seemed to spin out of control. There was another violent quake followed by a third and more powerful one, then the brilliant flashing colors stopped. She reached the scene and gasped, hoping of of the horse. Before her, the rainbow bridge was shattered. The Bifrost was no longer there, in its place a black void.

Seren ran to the edge and fell to her knees. Odin was holding onto Thor's foot. Thor was holding onto gungnir, as Loki dangled precariously from the opposite end.

"I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!" Loki cried.

Seren held out her hand. "Loki! Hold on!"

"This is what you wanted! Jotunheim destroyed, a threat no more!" Loki cried.

Odin stared down at his son sadly. "No, Loki."

"PLEASE LOKI HOLD ON!" Seren screamed. "I love you and I'll marry you but you have to hold on!"

Loki stared up at Odin, his face a mix of pain and disbelief. He glanced down and then back up. Thor seemed to sense his plan.

"Loki!" He shouted. "NO!"

Loki met Seren's tear filled eyes, mouthing the words 'i love you.' She watched in slow motion, as Loki released his grip on the staff and plummeted into the void. She felt the breath leave her lungs as she stared in wide-eyed disbelief at where he'd has just been.

Odin pulled Thor up over the edge. Thor collapsed back against his father, in shock. "It's over." Odin replied quietly.

Seren let out a horrific wail, and rolled onto her side. She slammed her hand repeatedly against the bridge until she felt another hand take hold of it. Thor effortlessly lifted her into his arms and with his father next to him, carried her back to the castle.

OoOoOo

Seren walked out of the castle barefoot and clad in a gray and black nightgown. Citizens of Asgard carried on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened. They stared at her as she passed them, some with looks of pity, others with looks of disdain. All were curious. But Seren said nothing as she passed them as if in a trance, tears spilling down her cheeks. The walk on the bridge that she'd frequented as a child seemed to stretch on forever. When she finally arrived at the end, she looked up.

Heimdall stood just before the edge, resting his arms on his massive sword. He turned his golden gaze on her, his face like that of a statue.

"Can I sit?" She asked meekly.

He blinked slowly and gave a slight bow of his head before stepping aside to let her pass.

She walked forward, stopping when she was next to him. She stared out into the void. "How do you know I won't jump?" She whispered.

"Because it isn't who you are." The guardian replied.

Seren said nothing more as silent tears fell from her eyes. She lowered herself to the ground and let her legs dangle from the edge. She wasn't there long before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted the golden warrior. "Can you see her?" He asked.

Heimdall turned his gaze out into the stars. "Yes."

"How is she?"

Heimdall's eyes moved as if watching a movie. "She searches for you." he replied.

Thor nodded solemnly. "Thank you." He stepped past him and lowered himself next to Seren. "How are you today?"

Seren didn't look at him. She stared straight ahead, focusing on a cluster of stars. "The same as I was yesterday. And the day before that." She replied hoarsely.

Thor looked out in the direction she stared. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us."

Seren shook her head slowly. "Your father could have saved him. But he didn't. He chose you instead. Not that I'm not happy, because I love you. But you can fly. Loki couldn't. All he wanted to hear was something positive from him. But Odin couldn't even do that! Who tells their son who is having an emotional breakdown, no? Who _does_that?!" She cried.

Thor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is the grief talking." He said.

Seren fell against him, crying once more. "You're right...Thor I'm so sorry. I know you loved him."

"I don't think I showed it enough, but he was and will always be a part of me...I only wish I knew what caused him such anger in the end. It was as if he were a different person entirely."

They sat in silence for a moment, Seren crying quietly, Thor trying to find words of solace for her and himself. He rested his chin on her head.

"He asked me to marry him." Seren said quietly.

"He was so proper and every bit the gentleman that I was not. In a way, he was stronger than I was. But he always has a weakness when it came to you. It took a few years for me to realize what I should have known the moment you arrived."

Seren sniffled. "What's that?"

"That he was smitten. The second we pulled you out of Lake Amethyst. He tried to play it off. He could lie about many a thing. But you were not one of them. I would have been honored to call you sister."

Seren tried to smile but her eyes chose otherwise. She hiccuped as more tears flowed. "When does it stop hurting?" She squeaked.

"I imagine it doesn't. You just grow used to the pain." Thor sighed sadly. "Come. You haven't eaten in days. And don't try to tell me otherwise, the servants have told me such." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Seren." He tilted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I know you may not want to. But live. Loki would want that above all else."

She wiped her eyes and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Seren sat staring into a large mirror as a servant put the finishing touches on her gown. There was a loud knock on the door and Thor entered dressed in his armor and a black cape.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She stood and turned to him. "Yeah."

He held out an emerald colored piece of fabric. "Mother had this made for you." He shook it out. "It was one of Loki's capes. She has a seamstress turn it into a hooded cloak for you since Loki was so much taller than you."

Seren took the soft fabric and held it up to her face. It smelled just like him. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "Thank you..." She whispered.

He offered his arm and she took it. "I'm here if you need me." He said.

Seren stared ahead as they walked the halls of the castle. "Likewise."

OoOoOo

Thor stood to the right of Odin. Seren stood to the right of Thor. Both stared out at the boat that floated in the wharf at the edge of the city. An empty suit of armor laid on a bed of flowers, where a body should have been.

Thor stared at the armor, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 'What happened to you, brother?'

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
>Keep careful watch of my brother's soul...<em>

Thor couldn't stop the rush of thoughts that flooded his brain. '_what did I do to make you hate me so?'_

_If this is to end in fire  
>Then we should all burn together<br>Watch the flames climb high into the night..._

Words of sentiment were being spoken by different nobles and warriors. None of which ever thought highly of Loki. The thought struck a chord in Thor and he clenched his fists, looking down. Seren reached over and took his hand in hers. He looked up and they met each other's tear filled gaze.

_And if we should die tonight  
>Then we should all die together<br>Raise a glass of wine for the last time..._

Thor gave her a tight lipped smile and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Together they walked to the funeral boat and gave it a shove off of the dock. A sob escaped her lips as they rejoined the king and queen. Once the boat had floated out into the wharf, an einherjar let loose a single burning arrow and the boat went up in flames.

_Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountain<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>And I see fire_

Odin slammed the butt of gungnir into the ground. Seren watched as the burning boat Brooke apart into glittering bits, scattering into the night sky with the gentle breeze. And then it was gone.

_Hollowing souls  
>I see fire<br>Blood in the breeze  
>And I hope that you remember me.<em>

Thor wrapped an arm around Seren's shoulders as the funeral concluded. The people of Asgard lined the streets, bowing their heads as the royal family passed. They entered the castle, settling in the family's private quarters.

Unaware of how she made it into the castle, Seren sat down in a chair next to the fireplace, pulling Loki's cloak tight around her shoulders. Odin and Thor walked to a tray at the opposite side of the room and each poured themselves a glass of ale.

"My dear, are you alright?" Frigga asked, sitting across from her.

Seren slowly looked up at her. "I don't know, honestly. I feel so numb...like this isn't real."

Frigga unclasped her cloak and laid it aside. "It's never easy to lay a loved one to rest. I know how much you meant to him, and how much he meant to you. I hope, that his last moments will not cloud your image of him."

Seren shook her head. "No, never. I don't know what happened to him, but I know how he was when he was with me, and he was always...Loki."

Frigga smiled sadly and looked over to where Odin and Thor stood talking quietly. "A king cannot afford the luxury of showing emotion. My husband loved Loki."

"What happened?" Seren asked.

"What do you mean?" Frigga asked.

"Well, a few days ago, we were all laughing and dancing. And suddenly he's full of a completely different person. I could see it in his eyes that something was wrong."

Frigga's brow creased. "He didn't tell you?"

"Obviously." Seren snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm just trying to..."

"Understand." Frigga took a sip of some tea. "Come. Let us take a walk." She stood and linked her arm with Seren's. "You must understand. We loved both of our boys unconditionally. A parent only wants what is best for their child." The two women walked down the hallway, in the direction of Loki's quarters. "In Loki's case, that meant withholding the truth about his parentage."

Seren's face scrunched up in confusion.

"In all your years visiting with Loki and Thor, did you ever hear stories of the frost giants of Jotunheim?" Frigga pushed open the door and they entered his rooms.

Seren nodded. "They were like ghost stories. Just to scare kids." She looked around at the state of the room. It was a disaster. Glass was shattered on the floor, books and papers were scattered.

Frigga picked up a book from the table next to his bed. "That they were, except the stories were true. The frost giants were a frightful race. They secluded themselves because no other realm wanted anything to do with them. For the most part, the Jotuns kept quiet. But then, they attacked Midgard. There is no record of it as it happened well before your race ever thought to record such events. As protectors of the nine, Asgard intervened. Jotunheim in turn decided to wage war with Asgard. Ultimately, they lost. Odin returned home with the warriors, and a baby."

Seren sat on the edge of Loki's unmade bed. "A baby?"

Frigga nodded. "He was tiny by Jotun standards, but slightly larger than the average Asgardian child. He was the son of the Jotun King, Laufey. Laufey had left him outside in the cold to die. When Odin brought him to me, he was such a beautiful shade of blue, but with a simple spell I was able to give him the appearance of an Asgardian." Frigga sat next to Seren. "I had only just given birth to Thor. I was still bedridden when Odin returned with Loki. It was perfect timing."

Seren was slightly shocked. "You're not his birth mother?" Frigga shook her head. "But how did people not know?"

"It is custom for a pregnant Asgardian woman to lay in during her final month. It gives mother and child time to prepare. Our healers do not view the fetus unless there is cause for concern, which is rare. And the child is not announced until at least two moon cycles. It is considered bad luck. To all of Asgard, it's queen had just given birth to twins. Though I'm sure you know, they are anything but."

Seren shifted on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest. "So why not just tell him?"

"That, I believe is where we made our first mistake. None of us can see the future. We thought we were protecting Loki from a harsh reality. That people can be cruel. Children can be worse. We wanted to raise him as an Asgardian so that he would never know otherwise."

"The ghost stories..." It suddenly clicked in Seren's brain.

"Our second mistake. I imagine that was hardest for him. How would you feel if people told stories about you to scare others? He felt betrayed by his father and I. But I did everything I could to make sure he never felt different. Odin hoped to use him to unite the kingdoms. It was my husband's dream to have one son on the throne of Asgard, and the other on the Jotun throne. Loki is the next in line for the Jotun throne."

Seren sighed quietly. "No wonder he seemed so distant. It's hard enough to find out you're adopted. But this was multiplied to the umpteenth power."

"I know it seems hard to comprehend. But someday you'll have children of your own, and the second you look in their eyes, you will know that you'll do anything for them. I may not have birthed him, but I loved him no less than if I had. He was hurt by our actions, regardless of the intention. What he did, I know his judgement was clouded." She opened the book, and handed Seren a picture. "But one thing that stayed true, was his love for you."

Seren looked down. It was a picture of her the night of her prom. She stood with Kyra and Cody. She felt her eyes burn with tears and she looked up at the queen. "I can't stay here...I have to go home."

Frigga patted her knee. "Rest tonight."

Seren wiped her eyes and laid back on the bed. Frigga pulled the blanket over her. "We will see you off in the morning." She kissed her cheek and quietly shut the door behind her.

There was a rustle of fabric and the sound of footsteps on the balcony. Seren sat up. "Thor?"

Thor ducked in, looking weary. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No..." His eyes looked tired and his face was unshaven.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was on my way here and didn't know you were here."

"It's ok...I think I'm going to go tomorrow. I don't know how though.."

He set Mjolnir down on the bedside table and sat down next to her with a sigh. "Father has his ways." He held out his hand. "I found this when I came here earlier. I recognized it as the necklace Loki had made for you."

Seren smiled and took the necklace. "I thought I'd lost it. Thank you so much."

Thor nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked, rolling on her side. She propped herself up on her elbow.

He turned to look at her and in the moonlight she could see tears shimmering in his eyes. "No, truth be told. I should have been able to catch him. He was a warrior and deserved a warrior's death. Not like he did."

Seren sat up and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You did all you could. Don't blame yourself, Thor. That's no way to live. Loki taught me that after my grandmother died."

"You don't have to leave, you know. Asgard could be your home." He said suddenly, wiping at his eyes.

Seren sighed and laid back down. "We both know I can't stay."

Thor laid down next to her. They both stared at the vaulted ceilings. "Regardless of what happened, Loki was my brother, blood or not. He was a good man."

Seren pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I know. And you are a good man. I'm sorry this happened."

"You say you can't stay, but what would you have done once you and Loki wed?" He asked.

"I suppose one of us would have moved. Probably would have been easier for me to move."

"Would you have had children?" Thor asked.

Seren shrugged. "I would have liked to. How would that have worked?"

He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure I don't have to explain how-"

She swatted at his arm. "No!" She laughed. "I mean between a human and a...frost giant."

Thor shook his head. "It's never happened before, so no one knows."

Seren was silent for a moment. "I think he would have made a good dad..." She said.

"I meant it. The other day on the bridge when I said I would have been honored to call you sister. I will miss you." He turned his head and looked at her.

She reached over and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're the closest thing to a brother that I've ever had. I do love you Thor. You know you can come visit anytime."

He folded his opposite arm under his head and crossed his ankles. "I shall do that. I only spent a few days in your realm, but it has captivated me." He returned his gaze to the ceiling, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm sure a certain brunette had nothing to do with that. What's her name again? In all the chaos, I forgot it."

Thor smiled brightly. "Jane Foster. And yes, she is part of the reason." He looked over at her again. "I want you to know, from now on, Earth will be under my protection. Your lives are short, but meaningful."

"How noble of you." She said with a smile.

He chuckled. "I'm serious. From any threat."

She closed her eyes and yawned again. "I'm glad that I know you..." She said quietly.

OoOoOo

Seren woke up in the middle of the night on her stomach. Thor's arm was draped over her head and he snored loudly, sprawled out next to her. She nudged his side with her foot and he rolled onto his side with his back to her. She lifted her head and looked over at him. He was still clad in his armor. With a tired sigh, she burrowed back under the blankets and fell asleep once more.

OoOoOo

Loki opened his eyes as the door opened. The cloaked figure loomed over him.

"Are you ready to continue?" He hissed.

He pushed himself to his knees and wiped the dried blood from his mouth. "Do your worst."

The Other chuckled. "There are fates worse than death. You asked for power, Thanos can grant it. But all things come with a price." He held out a tiny vial of purple liquid. "Time for your medicine little Prince."

Loki frowned. "He can have what he wants, but my mind is mine to keep."

"Consider it insurance."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not particularly thirsty."

The Other knelt down before him. "Don't be ungrateful. When we found you, you were next to death. A whimpering welp. We could have left you for dead, but Thanos saw potential and showed you mercy."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone left me four dead. And you call this mercy? Being chained to a wall in this dungeon and beaten daily. Clearly we have different opinions on the definition of mercy." Loki spat.

He could see the Other's sharpened teeth as he smiled beneath his cloak. "Before it can be fixed, it must first be broken. Tell me, what is it that you want most?"

"My throne. And revenge against those who stole it from me."

It smiled, satisfied with his answer. "Drink and you shall have your revenge."

Loki reached out with a chained wrist and plucked the vial from his scaly, six-fingered hand. "Cheers." He said before tipping the vial back and completely draining its contents. He tilted his head back as the euphoria washed over him like a wave.

"I'll return later, and we can further discuss your "revenge"." The Other slammed the door leaving Loki lying, chained to the cold stone floor, unaware of the damage the elixir was slowly causing.

OoOoOo

Seren unlocked the door to her apartment and dropped her keys and duffle bag on the couch.

_It was only one hour ago  
>It was all so different then.<br>Nothing yet has really sunk in..._

She felt as though her body were weighed down with lead weights as she trudged through the living room to her bedroom. She flicked on the lamp and looked around. The room was just as she'd left it five days earlier. The last night she was with Loki. She sucked in a shaky breath and ran her hands over the sheets.

_Looks like it always did...  
>This flesh and bone.<br>It's just the way that you would tied in  
>Now there's no-one home.<em>

She sat down in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection, searching for any sign of Loki's green eyes. Any sign of something in her room that didn't belong in this realm, but she found nothing. Her face was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Oddly enough, last night in Loki's bed was the best sleep she'd had.

"Loki..." She whispered, searching the mirror. "I...can't believe any of this..." She pushed away from the vanity and walked to the balcony doors, staring out into the night. "I don't feel like you're dead..." She whispered.

_I grieve for you...you leave me...  
>So hard to move on, still loving what's gone<br>they say life carries on...  
>carries on and on and on and on<em>

She spread his cloak out on the bed and curled up into a tiny ball on it. She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears couldn't be held back.

OoOoOo

For days Loki endured beatings and torture at the hands of his captors. His armor had been stripped away after the first day. The black tunic he now wore, was in tatters. But each day endured, brought more of the addicting elixir and each night brought dreams and visions of Seren. He knew he would get her and his throne back.

The dungeon door creaked open and the Other once more entered. Loki, battered and bruised, pushed himself up to his knees once more, holding his head high.

"Today is your lucky day little Prince." He said.

Loki said nothing as he stared up at him with scorn. The Other grabbed the chains and yanked him to his feet. "Thanos requests an audience."

"Does he now?" Loki sneered.

The Other said nothing as he exited the dungeon, pulling Loki behind him like a dog. They walked down a labyrinth of dark halls, lit by flickering candles. The hallway opened up into a large, dome shaped room. Windows from the floor to the ceiling replaced the walls, allowing for a broad view of the dark wasteland of a planet. A chair sat on a platform that was several stories high.

"Loki Odinson."

"That's _not_ my name." Loki spat. The remark earned him a vicious blow across his face by the Other.

"You will learn your place!" He growled.

"And you will know yours!" Thanos bellowed from his throne. The Other bowed his head and shrunk back.

"You will forgive him. He is a loyal dog, if nothing else." The throne rotated so that Thanos was looking down at the pair. He was a large being with a strong chin and cold, red eyes. His skin was a dark shade of purple and he wore golden armor. "What is your name?"

Loki wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking at the Other. "I'm the bastard son of the king of Jotunheim. Laufey."

"Tell me, Loki Laufeyson, what is it you want most?" Thanos asked.

"My birthright. To be a king."

"I'm inclined to give you a throne. But first, what knowledge have you of the tesseract?"

"It is a thing of great power. It is said it can be used to teleport from one location to the other in seconds. Some say it had the ability to control the mind. It was a story I was told as a child." Loki replied.

"It used to be kept on Asgard." Thanos said.

"Odin hid it centuries ago. No one knows where it is." Loki said.

Thanos' lips curled into a menacing smile. "A source has told me that it has been located on earth."

"It makes sense. The humans are a weak, ignorant race. They would never know what to do with it if they found it."

"I will grant you an army unlike any you've ever seen and you can take earth as your throne. On the condition that you find the Tesseract and deliver it to me."

Loki considered his offer for a moment. "I accept."

Thanos' smile widened. "Excellent." He looked to the Other. "See him to his room."

The Other bowed and gave the chains in his hand a yank, sending Loki stumbling. They made their way up several flights of stairs and down a dark hall. Eventually, they came to a large door. The Other pushed the door open and led Loki in. There was a large bed and next to it, a table with his horned helmet.

"Welcome to your new lodgings. A servant will be in shortly with some food. You should rest, the real training begins tomorrow." He unchained Loki's wrists and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
